Pregnant or not Pregnant ? alternative version
by trekkie02
Summary: Un membre de SG-1 est enceinte mais ce n'est pas celui auquel vous pensez  nc 17   Pas grand chose de changer, juste quelques scènes d'ajoutées.
1. Chapter 1

Pregnant or not pregnant ? That is the question !

**Auteur:** Trekkie

**Genre:** Strange !

**Spoilers:** J'en sais rien , j'étais stone , désolée ! En tout cas a peu prés tous jusqu'avant le Mériendien / Zénith .

**Disclaimer:** Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM , Gekko et Double secrets Production… … etc. Vous connaissez la chanson .

**Note de l'auteur:** Bon , je vous préviens , c'est barré ! (Ps , certaines scènes peuvent choquer les estomacs sensibles , et j'ai bien dit les estomacs , parce que les âmes ne risquent rien !) Un autre P.s , la scène où on dit à Daniel d'arrêter de respirer , je l'ai écrite avant de voir Last Stand et Summit . Donc on ne m'accuse pas de plagiat ! Merci .

-"Ouverture non autorisée de la Porte ! "

L'appel retentit , dans les couloirs de la base en même temps que l'alarme .

-"Lieutenant ?" demanda le général en arrivant dans la salle de contrôle .

-"C'est le code de SG-1 , monsieur " lui répondit-il , tandis que dans la salle d'embarquement , l'Iris s'ouvrait lentement , sous l'action de la commande automatique .

-"Leur retour , n'était pas programmé avant deux jours …" s'inquiéta le général , "Equipe médicale en salle d'embarquement !" appela-t-il au micro , en prévention.  
Si SG-1 rentrait plus tôt que prévu , c'est qu'ils avaient dût avoir de graves problèmes , mieux valait être prêt à tout , songea-t-il en regardant en bas , le vortex qui venait de se former.

Quelques secondes plus tard , Teal'C et Daniel , portant les corps inconscients du colonel O'Neill et du major Carter , passèrent la Porte .

* * *

(Trois semaines plus tard )

Jack entra au mess d'un pas décidé , et se dirigea vers le buffet , en ignorant les regards que sa présence soulevaient . Depuis que Teal'C et Daniel les avaient ramené lui et Carter, où qu'il aille dans la base , on le regardait de travers . Il se demanda un instant si c'était pareil pour Carter . Teal'C leur avait dit qu'ils les avaient trouvé inconscients et au trois quart déshabillés , dans un salle sur P4X756 . En tout cas lui ne se souvenait de rien , et c'était bien dommage , songea-t-il avec un sourire en songeant à Carter . Quoiqu'il en soit , l'histoire avait fait le tour de la base , et tout le monde se demandait ce qui avait bien put se passer , et pas seulement à propos de leur évanouissement ….pensa-t-il en regardant distraitement , les plats .

Machinalement , il attrapa un bol de Froot Loops , une brique de lait et une de jus d'orange et les posa sur son plateau , avant de se retourner pour chercher une place dans la cafétéria .

* * *

Daniel regarda Jack entrer dans la salle , avec attention . Tout les regards convergèrent vers lui . Daniel ne put réprimer un sourire . Connaissant Jack , toute cette attention devait lui porter sur les nerfs . Mais il ne pouvait blâmer tout ces gens , lui le premier , il se demandait ce qui avait put se passait là-bas . Quand il les avait trouvé avec Teal'C , Jack était torse nu tandis que Sam avait déjà enlever ses chaussures , mais gardé son soutien-gorge … … Comme si ils avaient eut un désir irrépressible a satisfaire … … Et qu'ils se soient endormis juste avant d'y arriver .

Connaissant ces deux là , ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils se soient endormis , qui l'aurait surpris , mais plutôt qu'ils se laissent aller à leur désir ! Sourit –il en faisant signe à Jack pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre .

-"Daniel ." le salua le colonel .

-"Jack . Comment allez vous ?" demanda le jeune homme , alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de lui . "Prêt pour le départ ?" ajouta-t-il en avalant goulûment sa fourchette d'œufs brouillés .

Déconcentré , Jack regardait fixement la fourchette de Daniel , s'engouffrer dans sa bouche . En voyant les œufs baveux , il sentit sa gorge se serrée , et avala péniblement sa salive . Portant une main a sa bouche , il étouffa péniblement le début d'une nausée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de sensations depuis quelques jours , il devait être trop fatigué par les missions continue , à leur retour , il demanderai un permission au général Hammond , songea-t-il en se concentrant sur ses céréales .

-"Comment pouvez vous avaler ces trucs là ?" lui demanda Daniel , "C'est bourré de sucre et de colorants !" ajouta-t-il .

Jack observa les céréales qui flotter dans son bol . Au contact du lait , les petits ronds de blé soufflé perdaient leur couleurs artificielles qui se dissolvaient à proximité . Il regarda un instant , le rose layette d'une des céréales former un cercle rosé dans le lait et disparaître dans le cercle verdâtre que formait sa voisine , avant de sentir la nausée l'envahir . Désespérément , il essaya d'avaler sa salive , tentant de faire passer la nausée , mais cette fois c'était comme si sa bouche était envahi par la salive . Une main sur la bouche , il jaillit de sa chaise la faisant tomber , bruyamment , et se précipita vers la sortie bousculant au passage , Sam et Teal'C qui arrivaient au mess .

-"Jack !" cria Daniel , avant de le suivre .

-"Mon colonel ?" s'étonna Sam , quand il l'a bouscula . Après un regard vers Teal'C, ils suivirent les deux hommes .

* * *

-"On devrait peut-être aller voir comment il va ?" proposa Sam , à ses deux compagnons .

Ils avaient suivis le colonel O'Neill , dans le couloir jusqu'au toilettes pour hommes , où il s'était précipité .

-"A vous l'honneur !" lui dit Daniel ,

-"Ce sont des toilettes pour hommes , Daniel ! Je ne peux pas y entrer !" lui rappella-t-elle .

-"S'il est malade , je suis pas sûr qu'il ait envie de nous voir . " lui expliqua Daniel .

-"Et on est supposé faire quoi , Daniel ? "s'enerva-t-elle , le colonel O'Neill avait vraiment l'air malade quand il l'avait bousculé . Blanc comme un linge , une main sur la bouche , elle avait crut qu'il allait faire une syncope . "S'il est malade , il faut prévenir le Docteur Fraiser … … On ne peut pas partir en mission comme ça !" continua-t-elle . Au moins , songea-t-elle , si Janet le voit , elle pourra nous dire ce qu'il a et le guérir .

Le grincement de la porte la tira de ses pensées .

Teal'C , lassé de leur discussion , avait pris les choses en mains . Si O'Neill était malade , le meilleur moyen de le savoir était de le lui demander .

-"O'Neill ?" appela-t-il en entrant dans les toilettes . En entendant du bruit , il s'approcha de la porte la plus proche .

-"O'Neill ? " répéta-t-il , en écoutant plus attentivement . S'il se fiait au bruit , le colonel devait réellement être malade , songea-t-il . "Voulez vous que j'appel le docteur Fraiser ?" proposa-t-il .

-"Non !… …" hoqueta Jack , entre deux nausées . Jamais , il ne s'était sentit aussi mal , et ce n'était certainement ce médecin qui pourrait y faire grand chose . Il se faisait trop vieux pour ce boulot , c'est tout ! " … Ça va …. …. " ajouta-t-il difficilement , avant d'être pris par une dernière nausée .

Prudemment , Teal'C se recula , quand il entendit la chasse d'eau se déclencher . Jack tituba hors de la cabine . Ses vomissements l'avaient mis KO . Péniblement , il se dirigea vers les lavabos .

-"Vous êtes sûr , O'Neill ?" s'inquiéta le Jaffa , son ami n'avait pas l'air de se sentir si bien que ça .

-"Ça va aller mieux dans un instant ." promit Jack en s'aspergeant d'eau froide .

En effet , quelques instants plus tard le colonel Jack O'Neill , était redevenu lui-même. Il ne restait plus aucune traces de son malaise quand il rejoignit Sam et Daniel avec Teal'C .

-"On y va ? " lança-t-il , au deux jeunes gens . "Il y a une Porte qui nous attends!" ajouta-t-il en les dépassant .

-"Mon colonel , Vous vous sentez bien ?" demanda le major Carter , alors qu'ils lui emboîtaient le pas .

-"Bien sûr , pourquoi est-ce que je n'irai pas bien ?" répondit-il sans s'arrêter .

-"Vous n'aviez pas l'air si bien au mess …." Commença Daniel .

-"Et Vous avez été malade dans les toilettes !" lui rappela , froidement Teal'C ."Peut-être devriez vous voir le Docteur Fraiser " ajouta le Jaffa .

A leur remarques , Jack marqua un temps d'arrêt, s'ils continuaient comme ça , il finirait par se croire à l'article de la mort .

-"Je vais très bien ! Discussion close !" s'énerva-t-il , "Je vous rappelle que nous avons un briefing dans quinze minutes , en tenue ! " Ajouta-t-il en les plantant au milieu du couloir .

* * *

(Quelques heures plus tard , Salle d'embarquement )

-"Chevron 6 , enclenché ." annonça la voix du sergent par le haut parleur de la salle de contrôle .

En bas , devant la Porte , toute l'équipe de SG-1 se tenait prête au départ . Le général Hammond leur avait confié une nouvelle mission . Cette fois , elle devait être reposante , puisqu'il ne s'agissait que de relever les données d'une sonde enlisé sur une planète inhabitée .

-"Chevron 7 , enclenché et Verrouillé ! " annonça le sergent .

Enfin reposante…. … Il y avait de quoi se méfier , songea Jack en regardant le Kawoosh du vortex se former . Aucunes des missions qu'on leur avait confiées précédemment n'avait été "reposante!" même les plus calmes , comprenait au moins une ou deux personnes qui en voulaient à leur tête … …Dieu qu'il faisait chaud dans la salle , pensa-t-il .

-"Ils ont branché un chauffage ou quoi …" murmura-t-il en dégrafant , discrètement le premier bouton de sa chemise .

-"Mon colonel ?" l'interrogea Sam .

-"SG-1 , vous avez le feu vert !" leur dit le général Hammond .

-"Non , je disais juste , il fait chaud ici … … non ?" répéta Jack en commençant à remonter la rampe vers le vortex .

-"Pas plus que d'habitude ." répondit Carter .

-"La température est la même que tout les jours O'Neill " remarqua Teal'C.

-"Jack , vous transpirez … … Vous êtes sûr , que vous allez bien … Vous avez peut-être de la fièvre …il vaudrait mieux que le docteur Fraiser…" s'inquiéta Daniel .

-"Je vais parfaitement bien , Daniel ! "s'énerva Jack "J'ai juste un peu chaud ! C'est tout ! Pas besoin …." Ajouta-t-il , avant que tout ne devienne noir pour lui .

-"Equipe médicale !" hurla le général Hammond , alors que l'équipe SG-1 se précipitait vers le colonel O'Neill , qui venait de s'effondrer sur la rampe d'accès .


	2. Chapter 2

**(Quelques heures plus tard , infirmerie du SGC )**

**-"Ça y est ,j'ai vos résultats , mon colonel ." annonça le docteur Fraiser en s'approchant du lit où se trouvait Jack entouré par tout SG-1 et le général Hammond .**

**-"Alors , docteur ?" demanda le général .**

**-"Ça m'a pris assez longtemps , parce que j'ai faire refaire les tests 5 fois par le laboratoire …" commença-t-elle à expliquer .**

**-"Et alors ?…J'peux sortir , maintenant ?" demanda O'Neill , qui commençait à s'inquiéter . Certes il se sentait très fatigué depuis quelques jours . Il avait même était malade ce matin … … mais de là à s'évanouir comme ça sans raisons ….**

**-"C'est grave ?" ajouta Daniel , posant la question que tous se posait en la voyant hésiter .**

**-"… …heu …. Pas vraiment …" répondit-elle .**

**-"Comment ça _'pas vraiment_' ?" répéta Jack .**

**-"…Ça veut dire quoi ?" demanda à son tour Sam .**

**-"… …Ça veut dire …. … Félicitations , colonel , vous êtes enceinte ! " annonça-t-elle à la stupéfaction de tous "… …ou enceint ?" ajouta-t-elle après réflexion .**

**-"Quoi ?" s'exclamèrent les 4 humains , tandis que Teal'C haussait un sourcil étonné .**

**-"De trois semaines , pour être précise !" continua-t-elle en souriant franchement , cette fois . D'accord la nouvelle était surprenante , voir carrément étrange , mais voir la tête qu'ils faisaient valait bien les heures qu'elle avait passée au laboratoire pour refaire les tests et s'assurer de leur résultat.**

**-"…3 semaines …" répéta Daniel " C'est quand on revenu de P4X756 …" murmura-t-il , en réfléchissant aux conséquences de ce qu'il venait de découvrir .**

**-"C'est une blague , c'est ça ?" cria Jack , encore sous le choc.**

**-"Comme je vous l'ai dit , colonel , j'ai refait les tests 5 fois …" commença-t-elle à expliquer.**

**-"Alors , refaites les une sixième fois !" l'interrompit-il , violemment .**

**-"… …Ce qui ne servira à rien , colonel ! Tout les tests démontrent que vous attendez un bébé !" conclut-elle , en tâchant de réprimer un sourire . Inutile de le contrarier davantage , il était assez furieux comme ça , songea-t-elle .**

**-"Les Humains peuvent se reproduire ainsi ?" s'étonna Teal'C . Les Humains semblaient ressembler énormément aux Jaffas , et depuis qu'il vivait avec eux , jamais personne n'avait mentionné devant lui un homme enceint … … mais peut-être était ce quelque chose de rare , mais de possible …**

**-"Non ! Les Humains ne se reproduisent pas ainsi ! … …C'est impossible !" lui répondit Jack , sans quitter le médecin des yeux ." Et ne croyez pas que quoique ce soit de la taille d'un bébé sortira d'une quelconque partie de mon corps , docteur ! C'est hors de question !" ajouta-t-il furieux . Enceint !.. … …Mais elle était folle , il était un homme , bon sang ! Ce genre de chose n'arrivait pas aux hommes …'Et de toutes façons , comment ça aurait put arriver ! Je prend toujours mes précautions …' pensa-t-il , avant de réaliser , qu'en l'occurrence , la question n'était plus vraiment là …Enceint !**

**-"Vous êtes sûre de ne pas avoir mélangé les prises de sang ?" s'enquit Daniel soucieux d'éclaircir le mystère.**

**-"Certaine Daniel !" répondit le médecin , "Et de toutes façons , avec quoi voulez vous que je les mélanges ?" ajouta-t-elle , légèrement agacée que l'on mette en doute son diagnostique . Bon d'accord , elle devait reconnaître que la nouvelle avait de quoi surprendre . Mais elle connaissait son métier tout de même .**

**-"Avec celles de Carter , par exemple ?" proposa Jack , désespéré . A la limite , il aurait presque préféré ça . Enfin peut-être pas , tout dépendait , du père … corrigea-t-il mentalement .**

**-"Quoi ?" s'étrangla cette dernière . Depuis que Janet avait lancé sa bombe , elle essayait de digérer la nouvelle … … Elle comprenait son dilemme , mais de là a dire que c'était elle qui était enceinte !… …. Il poussait le bouchon un peu loin ! Non pas qu'elle n'aurait pas était ravie d'attendre un bébé , mais … … Quoique …Tout dépendait du père … …Mais si Daniel avait raison , il n'y aurait eut qu'une seule hypothèse , songea-t-elle , en reportant son regard sur le colonel . A cette pensée , un léger sourire naquit sur son visage .**

**-"Vous avez quand même plus de chances que moi de vous retrouvez enceinte !" ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle .**

**'Pas si sûre!' songea-t-elle en pensant au vide de sa vie affective depuis quelques années . Techniquement , il était le seul homme qu'elle fréquentait qu'il lui fasse de l'effet … … et vu qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux … …Enfin , pour ce qu'elle en savait .**

**-"… …Biologiquement , en tout cas !" ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard sceptique .**

**A cette phrase , le sourire qu'elle lui tendait , s'effaça brusquement . Il n'avait aucun besoin de lui rappeler sa solitude , elle était au courant ! En plus c'était de sa faute à lui , tout ça !**

**-"Si le colonel O'Neill attend un enfant , qui est la mère ?" demanda soudain , Teal'C toujours pragmatique .**

**-"C'est vrai . Qui est la mère ?…. …" réfléchit Daniel , en fixant Sam .**

**-"Quoi ?" s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le regards des 4 hommes et du médecin se tourner vers elle .**

**-"Il n'y a qu'un possibilité ." reprit Daniel , sans la quitter des yeux ." C'est vrai , il y a 3 semaines , Teal'C et moi nous vous avons trouver , tout les deux , dans une situation … … Embarrassante , et maintenant Jack est enceinte … … pardon enceint de 3 semaines !" expliqua Daniel , qui avait bien du mal à garder son sérieux . Il faut dire que la situation avait de quoi faire sourire . Le grand Jack O'Neill , dur parmi les dur , au prise avec son côté féminin … … Enceint jusqu'au yeux , et dont la mère serait le petit bout de femme dont il était fou … … Et totalement , incapable de le reconnaître …Et Sam , toujours si maîtresse d'elle-même , scientifique , militaire … … Rien ne se passerai jamais entre elle et son supérieur … … Sauf de le mettre enceint !**

**-"Nous étions inconscients !" lui rappela-t-elle . **

**-"Justement …Nous ignorons lequel de vous deux a perdus conscience le premier …" surggéra-t-il , ne résistant pas à l'envie de la taquiner .**

**-"Et qu'est ce que vous insinuez par là ?" s'énerva-t-elle .**

**-"Vous auriez profiter de la situation , major ?" plaisanta Jack , qui s'attira aussitôt un regard noir de la jeune femme . Il voulait détendre l'atmosphère , sachant pertinemment que Daniel plaisantait …. … Du moins il l'espérait , on savait jamais vraiment avec lui … … Mais , manifestement , Sam ,n'avait pas le cœur à plaisanter .**

**-"…Il va falloir que vous l'épousiez , Sam , Vous l'avez déshonorer!" ajouta Daniel , très sérieusement , "Sa réputation est perdue , vous savez ! Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il devienne un Garçon-Père ! L'armée ne le tolérait pas !" **

**-"Mais je n'ai rien fait !" s'écria-t-elle . Non seulement on l'accusait de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait …. … Qu'elle aurait rêver de faire , d'accord , mais qu'elle n'avait pas fait ! Mais en plus elle devait subir leurs plaisanteries stupides !**

**-"Je croyais que vous ne vous souveniez de rien , Major ?" lui rappela le général Hammond .**

**-"Mon général … " commença Sam .**

**-"Comment le major Carter a-t-elle déshonorer le colonel O'Neill ?" l'interrompit Teal'C . Cette histoire de déshonneur , et de Garçon-Pére ,l'intéressait , grandement. Apparemment pour les humains , qu'un homme attende un enfant , était une faute grave .**

**-"Laissez tomber , Teal'C . C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie de Daniel ." lui répondit Jack , faisant hausser un sourcil perplexe au Jaffa . Il savait qu'il devrait lui expliquer tout ça … … mais plus tard …Là il essayait surtout de se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve …**

**-"Mon général …" reprit Carter , sans tenir compte de l'interruption des deux hommes "… …Tout ce dont je me souviens , c'est d'être entrée dans cette salle . Que les portes se sont fermées, et qu'une sorte de gaz , à envahi la pièce …" lui expliqua-t-elle.**

**-"Ça n'explique pas , pourquoi vous étiez à moitié déshabillés quand Teal'C et moi nous vous avons trouvé ?" remarqua Daniel . Il ne voulait pas les mettre dans l'embarras , mais le seul moyen d'aider Jack était de savoir exactement ce qui c'était passer dans cette salle . Même au prix de leur pudeur respective .**

**-"On vous l'a déjà Daniel ! "s'énerva Jack , c'était la deuxième fois qu'ils racontaient cette histoire , et franchement , il ne voyait quel rapport elle pouvait avoir avec ce qui lui arrivé ! "Nos vêtements brûlés!" **

**-"Il n'y avait pas de trace de brûlures sur vos vêtements ." lui rappela , calmement , Teal'C .**

**-"C'était sûrement un effets secondaires , du gaz !" reprit Jack ." On a déjà parlé de tout ça ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait expliquer ce qui se passe !"**

**-"Peut-être que si , colonel . " intervint le docteur Fraiser . "C'est peut-être le gaz qui a induit cette réaction…"**

**-"Le gaz m'aurait mis enceint ?…." l'interrompit Jack plus que dubitatif sur cette hypothèse . A tout prendre , il préférait quand elle pensait que Sam était la mère … Au moins il aurait sut qui blâmer quand le bébé ferait des bêtises …**

**-"Non , colonel . Je veux dire , pour l'instant , tout ce que les tests on révélé c'est que votre corps réagit comme le corps d'une femme enceinte de 3 semaines . Donc s'il n'y pas de réellement de bébé , il est possible que le gaz ait juste induit une réaction hormonale …" expliqua-t-elle .**

**-"Qui ferait penser que Jack et enceint … … alors qu'il ne l'est pas ?" récapitula Daniel , pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris . **

**-"Oui , mais le seul moyen pour s'en assurer , serait d'abord de faire faire au colonel une échographie et …" commença-t-elle.**

**-"Eh bien , faites le docteur !" ordonna le général Hammond , brutalement . Toute cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas . Si le colonel O'Neill devait en plus , réellement donner naissance à un bébé , sincèrement , il préférait être prévenu à l'avance ! Juste histoire d'arriver à préparer la base à se genre de nouvelles …. …Sans compter qu'il lui faudrait du temps à lui aussi …**

**-"Je voudrai bien , mon général . Mais , pour l'instant , c'est impossible . " lui répondit-elle , tranquillement .**

**-"Et pourquoi ?" insista le général .**

**-"Eh bien , notre appareil d' échographie est en panne et nous en attendons un autre d'ici une a deux semaines . Bien sûr , je peux faire une demande auprès de l'hôpital militaire … …" proposa-t-elle " Mais nous ne pourrions pas assurer la confidentialité des résultats si les tests se voyaient confirmer par l'échographie . Un homme enceint , ce n'est pas vraiment courant !" ajouta-t-elle.**

**-"Si ce gaz est vraiment responsable de l'état du colonel , comment ce fait il que je n'ai pas été affectée ?" demanda Sam . "Logiquement , je devrai ressentir les même symptômes …. … non ?" **

**-"C'est vrai ça ? Pourquoi moi et pas elle ? C'est un gaz sexiste ?" grinça le colonel . **

**-"En fait , je l'ignore . C'est pourquoi , il faudrait que je vous fasse quelques tests supplémentaires Sam , pour pouvoir les comparer a ceux du colonel . Il me faudrait aussi un échantillon de ce gaz , pour pouvoir en faire une analyse complète ." continua-t-elle en se tournant vers le général .**

**-"Navré docteur , je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'un autre de mes hommes se retrouve dans la situation du colonel O'Neill . Ce serait trop dangereux pour cette base !" déclara catégoriquement le général .**

**-"Ah parce que maintenant , je représente un danger pour la base !"s'étrangla Jack , au bord des larmes . Ses hormones , recommençaient à lui jouer des tours . "Pourquoi , ne pas y envoyer des femmes , apparemment , ça ne leur fait rien à elles !" ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais au major Carter .**

**-"Jack ?" l'appela Daniel , incertain . Jamais il n'avait vu Jack dans un état pareil .**

**-"Quoi ?" aboya le colonel ."… … C'est … …ces fichues hormones !" expliqua-t-il dégoûté . Il perdait complètement le contrôle de ses émotions … … Finalement le général avait peut-être raison , il représentait une menace pour la sécurité de la base … …Enfin , peut-être !**

**-"Je crois pas , colonel . " intervint Janet . " Sam n'a pas encore réagi , mais rien ne dit qu'elle ne le fera pas . Et même dans ce cas , on ne peux pas savoir si ce n'est pas a cause de Jolinar , qu'elle n'a pas réagi ." expliqua-t-elle , avant de se retourner de nouveau vers le général Hammond "Monsieur , si vous le permettez , je pense que Teal'C pourrai ramener l'échantillon dont j'ai besoin , sans problème . Son Symbiote devrai le protéger ." **

**-"Vous êtes sûre ?" lui demanda le Jaffa , peu pressé de se retrouver dans la même situation qu'O'Neill .**

**-"Pratiquement , Teal'C."**

**-"Très bien , Teal'C , si vous êtes d'accord , vous partirez avec le docteur Jackson , dans deux heures pour nous ramener ces échantillons ." décida le général .**

**-"Pourquoi moi je dois partir ?" lança Daniel .**

**-"J'aurai besoin de vous pour traduire les symboles de la salle." Lui répondit , froidement le Jaffa avant de sortir de l'infirmerie , après un signe de tête au colonel O'Neill .**

**-"Vous avez pas dit que c'était dangereux , général ?" insista Daniel .**

**-"Tant que vous ne respirez , rien , Daniel , vous inquiéter pas … … Ou alors vous n'aurez plus qu'à épouser Teal'C !" plaisanta Jack avec un malin plaisir .**

**-"Jack !" se récria l'archéologue .**

**-"Daniel ?" répéta Jack , en souriant .**

**-"Je suis sûre que vous ferai un très joli couple , Teal'C et vous !" renchérit Sam , en souriant .**

**-"Mon général ?… " implora Daniel .**

**-"Très bien , c'est décidé !" conclut le général Hammond , sans tenir compte des supplications de Daniel , en s'éloignant .**

**-"Non , mais attendez ! Rien n'a été décidé ! J'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord !" s'écria le jeune homme en le suivant hors de l'infirmerie .**

**-"Et nous , qu'est qu'on fait ? " s'interrogea Jack en regardant le major Carter à côté de lui .**

**-"Vous , vous reposez !" lui annonça le docteur Fraiser ,en le forçant à se recoucher . "A votre âge une grossesse est très fatigante !" ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire . **

**-"Mon âge , qu'est ce qu'il a mon âge ?" s'énerva-t-il en retour . **

**-"Quand à vous Sam , vous venez avec moi, j'ai quelques tests a vous faire passer ." ajouta le médecin , sans l'écouter en entraînant la jeune femme hors de la salle .**

**-"Non mais , qu'est ce qu'il a mon âge ?"répéta le colonel O'Neill , dans la pièce désormais vide .**


	3. Chapter 3

**( Quelques heures plus tard )**

**-"Vos résultats sont parfaits , Sam ." annonça le docteur Fraiser , alors qu'elles revenaient toutes les deux du laboratoire , en examinant les feuilles que leur avait remis l'infirmier .**

**-"Donc , si le gaz ne m'a pas affecté … … Il n'est peut-être pas responsable de l'état du colonel O'Neill ." proposa Sam .**

**-"Et peut-être est ce les marqueurs protéiniques de Jolinar qui vous ont protégés . Tout est possible ." lui répondit le médecin . " De toute façons , je ne pourrais rien affirmer tant que je n'aurai pas analyser ce gaz … … là nous serons vraiment fixer !" conclut elle , en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie . "Colonel O'Neill ?" appela-t-elle en ouvrant les rideaux qui entouraient le lit , où elles l'avait laissé .**

**-"Je vous avais bien dit qu'il aurait fallu l'attacher ." remarqua Sam devant le lit vide .**

**-"Infirmière ?" hurla Janet en jetant un regard furieux au major Carter .**

**-"Docteur ?" répondit , rapidement , une jeune femme pimpante , portant la blouse caractéristique des infirmières du SGC .**

**-"Où est le colonel O'Neill ?" aboya le médecin .**

**-"Parti." Répondit la jeune femme comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence .**

**-"Parti ?" s'écria Fraiser incrédule .**

**-"Où ça ?" demanda , fort à propos Sam .**

**-"Et sur les ordres de qui ?" s'énerva Janet , sans tenir compte de l'intervention de la jeune femme . Jamais elle n'avait autorisé le colonel O'Neill à quitté l'infirmerie , et cette gamine lui annoncé qu'il était parti , comme ça . Non , mais !… … C'était une infirmerie militaire ici … …Et c'était elle qui donnait les ordres !**

**-"Quand je suis venue lui apporter son dîner le colonel O'Neill a déclaré qu'il était bien trop vieux pour avaler cette nourriture d'hôpital , et il est parti ." expliqua ingénument l'infirmière .**

**-"Parti ?" répéta le médecin . Non , décidément , l'idée que son patient soit juste '_parti_' comme ça , sans personne pour l'arrêter , sans qu'il vienne à l'idée de personne de l'avertir elle … … Elle ne s'en remettait pas .**

**-"Et vous ne l'avez pas arrêté ?" continua Sam , aussi incrédule que Janet . Que le colonel O'Neill est quitté l'infirmerie était logique , toute la base savait à quel point il détestait y être , et ce que Janet leur avait annoncé tout à l'heure n'avait pas dût arranger son humeur . Mais que cette infirmière l'ai laissé partir , comme ça ? … … Ça , ça dépassé l'imagination , après tout c'était une base militaire ici … …**

**-"Oh , non , madame ! Il avait un trop joli sourire ." s'expliqua la jeune femme avant de continuer son chemin .**

**-"Sourire ?" répéta Sam ,crispée . "Qui est ce ?" demanda-t-elle, froidement à Janet , qui n'arrivait pas à réagir , devant la désinvolture de l'infirmière .**

**-"Euh … … Annette Crawford , une jeune enseigne … " répondit le médecin distraitement .**

**-"Vous feriez bien de lui apprendre les règles militaire , docteur ! Avant qu'il ne lui arrive des problèmes !" rétorqua sèchement Carter . "Je vais chercher le colonel !" continua-t-elle en quittant l'infirmerie , presque au pas de charge ! Un trop joli sourire , non mais vraiment ! …. … Patient ou pas le colonel O'Neill était son supérieur ! Et on ne fraternisait pas avec son supérieur ! Est ce qu'elle le faisait , elle ? songea-t-elle hargneusement en quittant la pièce , en pensant que la jolie infirmière serait nettement moins pimpante avec l'uniforme des commandos .**

**Janet regarda Sam s'éloigner un instant , et repensa à la réflexion de l'infirmière '_Un trop joli sourire !_' . Sam avait raison , il fallait remettre cette jeune femme à sa place … …Et pas seulement pour le service . Si elle continuait avec ce genre de remarques le major Carter risquait de lui arracher les yeux , songea-t-elle en partant à la recherche de l'infirmière .**

**-"Annette ?" l'appela-t-elle , doucement .**

**-"Docteur ?" répondit l'intéressé .**

**-"Le colonel O'Neill n'avait pas le droit de quitter l'infirmerie . J'en avais donné l'ordre express ." lui expliqua Janet , gentiment , accordant à la jeune femme le bénéfice du doute .**

**-"Mais le colonel est colonel , docteur !" répliqua l'infirmière d'un air supérieur ." Et c'est mon supérieur , aussi bien que le vôtre !" ajouta-t-elle , histoire de démontrer au médecin , qu'elle savait à qui obéir .**

**-"Non ! Votre supérieur ici , c'est moi ! Et en matière de Santé , mes ordres prévalent sur ceux de tout les officiers de cette base . Y compris ceux du général ! Est ce clair ?" s'énerva le médecin .**

**-"Oui , docteur ." répondit , troublée la jeune femme , presque au bord des larmes .**

**-"Parfait !" se radoucit Janet . Pensant que Sommes toutes , ce n'était qu'une enfant , et on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir cédé au charme du colonel O'Neill . Dieu sait si toutes les femmes de la base auraient aimées faire de même . "En attendant , je vous charge de réaliser l'inventaire de l'entrepôt de la pharmacie . Vous noterez tout ce qui est en stock , tout ce qui a été utilisé … … Et tout ce qui nous manque ." ordonna-t-elle .**

**-"Mais ça va me prendre des jours !" se récria la jeune femme .**

**-"Justement !" lui assena Fraiser . Pensant que c'était probablement le temps qu'il faudrait à Sam pour se calmer . "Peut-être apprendrez vous quelques choses durant ce temps !" ajouta-t-elle , pour bien lui signifier qu'il s'agissait d'une punition , avant de s'éloigner laissant la jeune femme réfléchir à sa conduite .

* * *

**

**Toujours furieuse , Sam se dirigea droit vers le mess des officiers , dés qu'elle eut quitté l'infirmerie . Connaissant le colonel comme elle le connaissait , il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait être après avoir refusé la nourriture de l'infirmerie … … Elle s'en voulait un peu de sa réaction face a cette … … Annette ! …Mais l'entendre dire que le colonel O'Neill avait un trop joli sourire pour qu'on lui résiste , l'avait mis hors d'elle !.. …Non mais !… … elle y résistait bien, elle a ce sourire ! …**

**En arrivant au mess , elle marqua un temps d'arrêt , essayant de repérer le colonel . En voyant tout les visages se tourner vers elle , elle n'eut plus aucun mal à l'apercevoir. Une seule personne n'avait pas relevé la tête à son arrivée . Concentré sur son plat , le colonel O'Neill , n'avait même pas remarqué l'attention dont ils faisaient l'objet tout les deux , songea-t-elle en traversant la salle pour le rejoindre . Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait le passionné ainsi dans son assiette , quelque chose au chocolat en tout cas , d'après ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de là où elle était .**

**Des cornichons au chocolat ! constata-t-elle en réprimant un haut le cœur , alors qu'elle s'asseyait à sa table .**

**-"Vous ne devriez pas manger ça ." commença-t-elle , légèrement dégouttée .**

**-"Ah ! … …commencez pas Carter ! Fraiser a tort ! Ses tests sont faux , Je ne suis pas enceint ! C'est clair !" s'exclama-t-il en continuant son étrange en-cas .**

**-"En tout cas , ce n'est pas en entamant un régime cornichons-chocolat , que vous allez convaincre la base ." remarqua Sam .**

**-"Ça vous pose un problème ? C'est très bon vous savez !" répliqua-t-il en enfournant une énorme cuillèré de cornichons arrosé de chocolat .**

**-"Non , merci !" lui répondit-elle légèrement crispée . Le cœur au bord des lèvres .**

**-"C'est très _Nouvelle cuisine _!" se défendit-il , avant d'ajouter , agressivement "Et je vois pas en quoi ça vous gène ?"**

**-"En rien , mon colonel , tant que vous ne me demandez pas de vous ramener des fraises à 2 heures du matin !" lui rétorqua-t-elle en plaisantant .**

**-"Ne vous inquiétez pas , major , si je veux des Fraises , je saurais qui appeler !" répliqua-t-il , alors que dans son esprit se formait l'image d'une fraise rouge , juteuse … …parfaite. Il en avait presque le goût dans la bouche , sucré , tendre , moelleuse … … comme un baiser , songea-t-il en regardant rêveusement la jeune femme en face de lui .**

**-"Mon colonel , nous devons retourner à l'infirmerie ." lui rappela Carter . Elle le regarda fixement , attendant une réaction de sa part . Le regard du colonel était devenu floue avant de se fixer sur elle … … Sur sa bouche plus précisement …songea-t-elle avec une brusque bouffée de chaleur , se demandant se qu'il allait faire.**

**A sa grande surprise , elle le vit se lever prendre son bol et se diriger vers le buffet .**

**Une fraise !… … C'était à cause des fraises qu'il avait ces idées . Une fois qu'il en aurait manger une , ses hormones le laisserai en paix , pensa-t-il en se levant , essayant de se convaincre que la jeune femme assise en face de lui n'avait rien à voir dans ces idées .**

**-"Mon colonel ?" l'interpella Sam , surprise de son départ aussi brusque . Précipitemement , elle le suivit au buffet . "Mon colonel ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?" s'inquièta-t-elle .**

**-"Vous croyez que les fraises , iraient bien avec ça ?" lui demanda-t-il , en lui montrant son bol .**

**-"Des fraises ?" répéta-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il parlait . "… … Non , je ne crois pas , mon colonel ." ajouta-t-elle en fronçant le nez , quand elle comprit enfin à quoi il faisait allusion .**

**-"Sûre ?" insista-t-il .**

**-"Définitivement sûre , colonel." Lui confirma-t-elle . "Le docteur Fraiser nous attend, mon colonel ?" lui rappela-t-elle ensuite , mal assurée .**

**-"Très bien …" soupira-t-il en reposant son bol de cornichons-chocolat sur le buffet . "… …Vous savez j'adore quand vous faites se truc ." ajouta-t-il , en se dirigeant vers la sortie .**

**-"Ce truc ?… …Quel truc ?" lui demanda-t-elle , en lui emboîtant le pas .**

**-"Vous savez … … ce truc avec votre nez ." lui expliqua-t-il en disparaissant dans le couloir .**

**-"Avec mon nez ?" répéta-t-elle , surprise . Elle s'arrêta un instant réfléchissant à quoi il faisait allusion …. … Non , décidement , elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait ! songea-t-elle en quittant le mess pour le rattraper .**


	4. Chapter 4

**( Sur P4X756 )**

**-"Teal'C , ce n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie !" répéta Daniel désespéré . "… Jack n'est absolument pas déshonoré !…" ajouta-t-il en voyant le sourcil perplexe de Teal'C .**

**-"Alors , pourquoi l'avoir dit ?" lui demanda Teal'C pragmatique .**

**-"C'était juste une plaisanterie …" failli pleurer l'archéologue , en arrivant devant le Temple , avant d'apercevoir la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du Jaffa ." … On est arrivés!" ajouta-t-il maussade , légérement véxé , en entrant dans le Temple .

* * *

**

**( Quelques heures plus tard)**

**-"Daniel Jackson , ça ne marche pas !" annonça Teal'C , alors que le jeune homme tentait de traduire les symboles entourant la salle ." …Peut-être devriez vous y entrer avec moi ?" continua-t-il .Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il entrait et sortait de la salle sans déclencher le mécanisme qui avait assommé le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter. "Le docteur Fraiser , nous a dit que mon symbiot me protégeait . Mais sa présence empêche probablement le mécanisme de se déclencher ?" ajouta-t-il .**

**-"Je ne crois pas Teal'C …" répondit songeusement Daniel . Il venait de finir sa traduction et pensait avoir découvert la raison de l'existence de cette salle ."C'est une chambre de fertilité !" s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste , en se tournant vers Teal'C ." Vous ne comprenez pas ? , le mécanisme n'a pas réagi , parce que vous n'êtes pas une femme ! " continua-t-il en s'emballant . "Il faut prévenir le général Hammond !" conclut-il , en se précipitant vers la Porte ,laissant Teal'C perplexe sur place .

* * *

**

**(SGC , bureau du Général Hammond )**

**-"Je peux vous parler ?" demanda le docteur Fraiser en ouvrant la porte du bureau du général .**

**-"Entrez , docteur . Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" lui répondit Hammond en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir .**

**-"Je m'inquiète , au sujet du colonel O'Neill." commença-t-elle en prenant place en face de lui .**

**-"Comme nous tous , docteur . " temporisa le général . Le médecin paraissait réellement inquiète , et il se demandait quelle catastrophe elle allait encore lui annoncer . "Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" finit-il par demander , résigné .**

**-"Comme vous le savez , pour une raison inconnue le corps du colonel O'Neill , produit des hormones féminines , des oestrogènes pour être précise , en grandes quantités , qui ont induit un résultat positif sur un test de maternité …" commença-t-elle à lui expliquer .**

**Bien sûr qu'il était au courant ! Toute cette fichue base était au courant ! Déjà certains de ses hommes commençaient à regarder la Porte avec méfiance , comme si elle était responsable de l'état du colonel , songea-t-il en lui faisant signe de continuer .**

**-"Le problème , mon général , c'est que ses dernières analyses montrent , qu'il produit, également , en réaction , une grande quantité de Testostérone ." continua-t-elle avant de s'arrêter pour lui laisser le temps de tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient.**

**-"Alors , le problème sera bientôt régler ? " lui demanda-t-il n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait lui faire dire .**

**-"Non , mon général . L'un n'annule pas l'autre . en fait , le colonel O'Neill est une vraie bombe hormonale et …"**

**-"Un peu comme un adolescent ?" la coupa Hammond . " Ça ne le changera pas beaucoup !" ajouta-t-il en songeant au comportement habituel de son second .**

**-"Pas exactement , mon général ." le contredit-elle "Un adolescent n'expériemente qu'un seul côté hormonal , si l'on peut dire . Le colonel O'Neill , lui experimente les deux . Ce qui le rend particulièrement instable émotionnellement …."**

**-"C'est à dire ?… … Risque-t-il de devenir dangereux ?" demanda le général .**

**-"Je ne crois pas , mon général . Mais sa chimie corporelle subie de profonds changements et nous ignorons totalement ce qu'il peuvent entraîner . Le colonel O'Neill expérimente une situation totalement nouvelle en matière hormonale ." tenta d'expliquer le docteur Fraiser ." Pour l'instant , nous sommes incapables de dire quelles influences auront ces changements . Les seuls modèles que nous avons pour essayer de les prévoir sont ceux d'un adolescent en pleine puberté et d'une femme enceinte , tout les deux présentant un taux hormonal très élevé , mais encore très éloigné de celui du colonel O'Neill ." continua-t-elle gênée .**

**-"Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire exactement , docteur !" s'énerva Hammond , l'embarras du médecin , qui hésitait manifestement à lui dire de quoi il retourner , commençait , sérieusement à le rendre nerveux .**

**-"A la puberté , et durant la grossesse le corps humain subi des mutations liés à la hausse d'hormones , qui ont des répercussions aux niveau comportemental et physique des individus . Le jeune garçon se développe , tandis que la jeune fille voit sa poitrine pousser à l'adolescence . La peau de la femme enceinte devient plus douce , son humeur est changeante … … Leur libidos se développent , et pour la femme enceinte atteint parfois des sommets … …Ce que je veux dire , monsieur , c'est que nous sommes en terrain inconnu ici . Et bien que je ne pense pas qu'il y est de danger immédiat pour le colonel O'Neill , je n'en suis pas aussi certaine pour le reste de cette base ." finit-elle par lâcher .**

**-"…Vous croyez que le colonel O'Neill , pourrait agresser … … sexuellement , un membre de cette base ?" s'exclama le général Hammond , éberlué .**

**-"Je crains plutôt l'inverse , monsieur ." le corrigea-t-elle .**

**-"Pardon !"**

**-"Le colonel O'Neill est …." Commença-t-elle se demandant comment formuler sa pensée . Elle savait que l'entretien serait pénible . Mais c'était pire ce tout ce qu'elle avait imaginer . C'était comme de parler de sexe avec son propre père ! "… disons très populaire , auprés du personnel féminin de la base ." conclut-elle en espérant qu'il ne lui demanderait pas ce qu'elle entendait par là . Elle ne se voyait pas du tout lui expliquer que la moitié de la base fantasmait sur son second , et certainement sur ses qualités de soldats . " Et … … L'état actuel du colonel O'Neill le rend plus … … accessible ." finit-elle .**

**-"Docteur , je ne vois ce que je peux y faire !" répondit-il "Je ne peux pas lui demander d'être moins … … populaire ! Il n'en ait pas responsable !Et je me vois mal le mettre en quarantaine , sous prétexte que le personnel féminin de cette base le trouve plus _accessible _! " s'énerva-t-il en insistant sur le mot . Elle voulait qu'il fasse quoi , qu'il aille voir le colonel O'Neill et lui dise :"_Jack ! Cesser d'être sexy et enceint , immédiatement ! Vous perturbez mon personnel ! C'est un ordre !_" pensa-t-il esquissant un sourire à l'idée de la tête de son second s'il lui donner un tel ordre .**

**-"Non , mon général , en fait je pensais plutôt à donner une permission au colonel , afin qu'il se repose chez lui , avec une infirmière , pour le surveiller ." expliqua-t-elle .**

**-"Excusez-moi , docteur . Mais il me semblait avoir compris que le problème était que le colonel O'Neill était trop … … attractif pour ces dames . Et vous voulez qu'une infirmière reste en tête à tête avec lui , jusqu'à ce que vous ayez trouver une solution . C'est pas un peu jouer avec le feu ?" demanda-t-il ironiquement.**

**-"En guise d'infirmière , je pensais au major Carter, mon général ." lui expliqua-t-elle.**

**-"Le major Carter ?" s'étonna Hammond ." Elle a changer de sexe récemment ?"**

**-"Non , monsieur ." sourit Fraiser , songeant qu'elle devrait peut-être vérifier que l'humour du colonel O'Neill , n'était pas contagieux . "Mais elle fait partie de l'équipe du colonel , et c'est quelqu'un qui sait garder la tête froide . Je pense qu'elle pourra le surveiller , jusqu'à ce que Daniel et Teal'C reviennent avec les échantillons du gaz."conclut-elle , soulagée .**

**-"Très bien , docteur . Je vais y réfléchir .Vous pouvez disposer ." lui répondit le général Hammond , en faisant signe à la jeune femme de sortir .Une permission ! Avec le major Carter ! Jack accepterai sans aucun doute … …Mais le major Carter , il en était moins sûr . Toute la base savait qu'elle avait refuser un nombre incalculable de fois de l'accompagner pêcher ! … … Probablement , pour " _garder la tête froide !_" réfléchit le général Hammond , après le départ du médecin , en se demandant comment présenter les choses aux deux intéressés .**


	5. Chapter 5

**(SGC , laboratoire du major Carter )**

**-"Carter ?" l'appela le colonel O'Neill en passant la tête par la porte du laboratoire .**

**-"Mon colonel ?" s'étonna Sam .**

**-"Vous êtes toute seule ?" demanda-t-il en entrant prudemment dans la piéce .**

**-"Oui , mon colonel . " aquiesca-t-elle surprise . "Un problème ?" ajouta-t-elle en le voyant entrer dans le labo, en regardant nerveusement autour de lui , comme si il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui saute dessus .**

**-"… Hein ?… Non , tout va bien ." répondit-il évasivement ." En fait si , Carter ! Rien de va !" s'emporta-t-il d'un coup . "Toute la base est devenu cinglée !"**

**-"Vraiment , mon colonel ?" sourit Carter .**

**-"Oui ! Vraiment , Carter !" insista-t-il . "La moitié hommes de la base me regardent comme si j'avais la peste . Fraiser pense que je suis son cobaye personnel . Quand au personnel féminin , je n'en parle même pas !" continua-t-il dégouté .**

**Carter réprima un fou rire . Elle savait par Janet que la plupart des membres féminins célibataires de la base , trouver la situation du colonel O'Neill particulièrement réjouissante , et rêver de l'explorer un peu plus .**

**-"Et là je ne vous parle que des célibataires . Parce que les couples mariés … … Vous vous rendez compte , Vern vient de me proposer de me donner la marque de crème que sa femme à utiliser contre les vergetures durant sa grossesse !" continua-t-il .**

**Cette fois , le major Carter ne put réprimer l'éclat de rire qui lui venait aux lèvres en imaginant le serieux sergent Vern , proposer au colonel O'Neill , dur parmi les durs , une crème contre les vergetures !**

**-"Ce n'est pas drôle Carter ! " la rappela-t-il à l'ordre . " … … Et puis qu'est ce qui ont tous à vouloir que je boive du lait . J'étais au mess tout à l'heure et quand j'ai demandé une tasse de café , on m'a servi une tasse de lait chaud !"**

**-"C'est meilleur pour les gens enceints ." lui expliqua-t-elle , tentant vainement , de garder son sérieux .**

**-"C'est aussi ce que m'a dit le cuistot , quand je lui ai demandé où était mon café ! … …Non , Carter , vous n'avez pas idée du calvaire que c'est ! " conclut-il en attrapant un appareil de mesure sur la table , pour jouer avec .**

**-"Je crois que j'ai une petite idée , mon colonel ." lui répondit-elle , en lui reprenant l'objet des mains .**

**-"Vraiment ?"**

**-"Vraiment , mon colonel ." répondit-elle en songeant aux regards des officiers mâles de la base qui la regardait comme si elle était le diable en personne , et aux regards de connivences du personnel féminin de la base . L'une d'entre elle , une jeune enseigne , lui avait même chuchoté à l'oreille '_Bien joué_' en levant son pouce vers le haut , quand elle était aller chercher du café au mess . "La plupart des gens pensent que c'est moi la responsable de votre état !" lui rappela-t-elle sans ménagements .**

**-"… … Carter …" soupira-t-il en se remettant à jouer avec l'appareil . "Vous voulez me promettre quelques chose ?" ajouta-t-il en lui attrapant la main , alors qu'elle tentait de lui reprendre l'appareil .**

**-"… … Tout ce que vous voudrez , mon colonel ." balbutia-t-elle interloquée , tout en essayant de retirer , discrétement sa main .**

**-"Gardez cette proposition en tête , major !" dit-il , après un instant de reflexion , en caressant sa main du pouce dans un geste inconscient .**

**Déconcentrer par ce geste , elle s'étonna de la douceur de sa main . Seigneur , aucun homme n'avait une peau si douce , pas même enceint ! C'était impossible , songea-t-elle , perdue .**

**-"Quand nous aurons un enfant , vous et moi . C'est vous qui le porterez ! D'accord ?" continua-t-il en la fixant .**

**-"Promis ." s'étrangla-t-elle . S'il continuait de la regarder ainsi , elle allait finir par se noyer dans ses yeux , pensa-t-elle en se penchant vers lui . '_Quand ! _' , il avait dit '_Quand ?_' … …**

**"Le major Carter et le colonel O'Neill sont demandé en salle de briefing ! Le major Carter et le colonel O'Neill sont demandés en salle de briefing !" annonça la voix dans l'interphone , la tirant brutalement de ses pensées .**

**-"Je crois qu'on nous appelle …." Balbutia-t-elle , nerveusement . Un peu plus et elle se rendait ridicule en embrassant son supérieur ! pensa-t-elle en se précipitant hors du laboratoire .**

**-"Evidemment !" commenta Jack , agacé , avant de se lever pour la rejoindre …. …Il avait été si prés !

* * *

**

**-"Oh , ça s'annonce mal !" commenta Jack en arrivant dans la salle de briefing , en apercevant le docteur Fraiser , assise auprés du général Hammond .**

**-"Colonel O'Neill, major Carter ." les accueilli le général Hammond en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir ."Nous venons de recevoir un message du docteur Jackson et de Teal'C ." ajouta-t-il , une fois tout le monde assis.**

**-"Chic!" ironisa le colonel "Ils rentrent avec l'échantillon ? " demanda-t-il joyeusement .**

**-"En fait , ils nous ont prevenu que …" commença à expliquer Hammond.**

**-"Apparemment , non ." l'interrompit Jack .**

**-"Colonel O'Neill !" l'avertit le général "…Il semblerait que le mécanisme , nécessite une présence …féminine pour …" reprit le général .**

**-"Il se sent seul ?…" plaisanta le colonel .**

**-"… … pour relâcher le gaz , qui vous a contaminé , colonel ." continua le général sans tenir compte de l'intervention du colonel .**

**-"Je vais me préparer , mon général !" annonça , immédiatement , Carter . '_Quand_' il avait dit _Quand_ pas _Si _! . Les mots du colonel ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête .**

**-"On sera prêt dans 2 heures , mon général ." continua O'Neill .**

**-"Désolé , colonel , mais aucuns de vous deux n'y vas ." intervint Janet .**

**-"Quoi?" s'étonna Jack .**

**-"Pourquoi ?" enchaîna Sam.**

**-"C'est le docteur Fraiser qui y va , colonel ." annonça le général Hammond.**

**-"Pardon ?" s'exclama le colonel O'Neill , éberlué .**

**-"Je suis navrée , colonel . Mais compte tenu de votre condition actuelle , je ne peux pas vous autoriser à partir en mission ." lui expliqua le médecin en face de lui .**

**-"Et moi ?" s'énerva Sam .**

**-"Le docteur Fraiser a préconisé que le colonel O'Neill prenne quelques jours de repos chez lui …" l'interrompit le général .**

**-"Oh ?"s'exclama Jack .**

**-"…Et vous resterez avec lui…" continua le général .**

**-"Chouette !" réagit O'Neill .**

**-"…Pour le surveiller !" conclut Hammond fermement avec un regard d'avertissement au colonel qui s'était rembrunit .**

**"_Le surveiller !_" Seule avec lui ? Le major Carter regarda le général Hammond comme s'il était devenu fou.**

**-"Sauf votre respect , mon général , il est hors de question que je joue les baby-sitter !" éclata-t-elle , violemment.**

**-"Major !" s'écria le général .**

**-"Merci!" s'exclama Jack, véxé .**

**-"Mon général …" protesta Carter .**

**-"C'est un ordre , major !" ordonna le général en quittant la pièce , laissant le major Carter désemparé.**

**-"…Janet ?… " se retourna-t-elle vers jeune femme , suppliante . "…mon colonel ? …" continua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui .**

**-"Ne vous inquiêtez pas , Carter ! Vous n'aurez pas à jouer les Baby-sitter !" explosa le colonel , en sortant de la salle furieux ." De toutes façons , je n'ai aucun besoin de Baby-sitter !"**

**-"Mon colonel …" le rappela en vain , Carter , désolée . Elle aurait voulu lui expliquer que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui , mais , plutôt avec sa nervosité à elle . "Janet ! Comment as tu put me faire ça ?" reprit-elle furieuse ."Je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider , ici ! Je n'ai aucunes compétences médicales ! Et tu le sait très bien ! En tout cas pas celles dont il aurai besoin !" explosa-t-elle a son tour .**

**-"Sam…" intervint Janet , apaisante. "Je n'avais pas le choix . On ne peut pas le laisser seul , en ce moment !" lui expliqua-t-elle , fermement . " Et je ne peux pas le laisser partir en mission en ce moment …"**

**-"Tu aurai put le garder à l'infirmerie !" riposta le major Carter .**

**-"Avec Annette ?" lui fit remarquer Janet , avant de continuer . "Et comme on ne peux pas prendre le risque de t'exposer à nouveau à ce gaz , tu étais la seule disponible !" conclut-elle , attendant la réaction de la jeune femme .**

**En son for intérieur , Sam devait reconnaître que Janet avait raison . Laisser le colonel O'Neill , vulnérable , comme il était aux mains d'une _Annette_ ne lui plaisait guère . "_Et toi tu ne l'est pas vulnérable peut-être ?_" , lui sussurra une petite voix dans sa tête . La réduisant au silence , le major Carter se dirigea hors de la salle de briefing .**

**-"Sam ?Où va tu ?" s'écria Janet , inquiête du mutisme et de l'air décidé de la jeune femme .**

**-"Présenter des excuses au colonel O'Neill , pour l'histoire de la Baby-sitter !" lui répondit-elle sans se retourner . "Si je dois le surveiller , autant qu'on soit en bon termes …" continua-t-elle "…Enfin , s'il les accepte …" ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix pour elle-même , en sortant de la pièce .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sam gara sa corvette silver devant la maison du colonel O'Neill .Elle l'avait cherché partout dans la base , pour lui présenter ses excuses , avant que quelqu'un lui apprenne 2 heures plus tard qu'il avait déjà quitté la base . Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir . En y repensant , elle serai étonnée qu'il accepte de lui ouvrir la porte . C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait ramené une pizza , songea-t-elle en sortant de sa voiture le carton et son sac , Janet lui avait conseillé de s'installer chez lui …Le général , lui n'avait pas eut ce tact … C'était un ordre , lui avait il dit . S'il n'ouvrait pas la porte pour elle , peut-être le ferait-il pour son estomac , même si ce n'était guère flatteur pour elle , pensa-t-elle en sonnant à la porte .**

**-"_J'arrive !_"cria la voix étouffé du colonel à travers la porte.**

**En entendant les bruits déformés qui lui parvenaient , Sam , sourit en repensant à la fois où le colonel et Teal'C s'était présenté chez elle avec une pizza ….Ce jour là elle ne les avaient laissé sur le pas de sa porte , à cause d'Orlin , et le colonel avait tout tenté pour voir ce qui ce passait chez elle …Finalement , la pizza n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça ! Inutile de lui rappeler Orlin … Songea-t-elle , tardivement , au moment où la porte s'ouvrait .**

**-"Carter …" se contenta-t-il de dire , en découvrant le major sur le pas de sa porte .**

**-"Mon colonel …" commença-t-elle, embarassée. Quand elle avait quittée la base , elle avait pensée que se présenter chez lui comme ça était une bonne idée , mais maintenant … …**

**-"J'croyais qu'on avait régler cette histoire de Baby-sitter , major !" l'attaqua-t-il méchamment . C'était plus fort que lui , elle l'avait profondément bléssé quand elle avait refusée de s'occuper de lui aussi violemment . Quand donc comprendrait il qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui … … Pas aujourd'hui , en tout cas , songea-t-il , en regardant la jeune femme devant lui . Elle avait l'air complétement perdue avec sa pizza , pensa-t-il en souriant …**

**-"Je suis désolée , mon colonel …. …C'est juste que … …Je n'aurai pas dire ça . Je suis désolée." Balbutia-t-elle , ne sachant pas comment lui présenter ses excuses , au moins il souriait , songea-t-elle … …"Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire …"**

**-"C'était exactement , ce que vous vouliez dire , Carter !" l'interrompit-il .**

**-"…Mon colonel …c'est juste que … …ici , je ne peux rien faire , pour vous aider!" finit elle par lâcher .**

**-"…C'est bon Carter …Excuses acceptées .Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous , maintenant …" commença-t-il , magnanime , après tout , si c'était vrai , elle ne l'avait fait que pour lui . Plutôt flatteur …**

**-"C'est à dire , mon colonel …" tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer .**

**-"Pizza ?…" l'interrompit-il en désignant le carton qu'elle tenait toujours .**

**-"euh … … Oui … … C'est … ….Mon colonel …" essaya-t-elle, encore .**

**-"Et ça c'est quoi ?" l'arrêta-t-il de nouveau ,en désignant son sac cette fois . "Les olives qui vont avec ?" ironisa-t-il .**

**-"Non , mon colonel , ce sont mes affaires , pour quelques jours …" lui expliqua-t-elle , précipitemment , craignant de ne plus avoir le courage .**

**-"Pour quelques jours, Carter ?" l'interrogea-t-il , intrigué.**

**-"Le général Hammond , et le docteur Frasier ont pensé que …" commença-t-elle . "…Enfin …qu'serait plus simple si je restais quelques jours ." s'embarassa-t-elle.**

**-"Quelques jours ?… …Pour me surveiller !…" remarqua le colonel O'Neill . "Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de baby-sitter , Carter . Je n'ai pas changer d'avis . Rentrez chez vous , major ." répéta-t-il , plus fermement cette fois .**

**-"…Je ne peux pas , mon colonel ." lui répondit-elle .**

**-"Vous ne pouvez pas ?" s'étonna Jack . "Carter , c'est simple , vous vous retournez , vous redescendez l'allée , vous prenez votre voiture , vous tournez la clé … … et c'est tout !" ironisa-t-il. "C'est un ordre Carter !" ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas .**

**-"Non , mon colonel ." répéta-t-elle , sans bouger .**

**-"Non , mon colonel ?" s'étonna-t-il . "Carter, c'est un ordre ! Vous savez ce genre de trucs qu'on fait dans l'armée …"**

**-"Le général Hammond a déclaré que c'était soit moi , soit la quarantaine à l'infirmerie!' le coupa-t-elle**

**Jack parut réflechir un instant .Plantée sur le seuil de la porte , avec son carton à pizza et son sac de voyage , Sam , avait l'impression d'être là depuis des heures , quand finalement il s'écarta pour la laisser rentrer.**

**-"…C'est bon …" capitula-t-il , en lui faisant signe d'entrer . "…Vous êtes plus mignonne que l'infirmerie , de toutes façons ." ajouta-t-il .**

**-"Merci , mon colonel ." Chuchota-t-elle en passant devant lui .**

**-"Aah! Commencez pas à me le faire regretter !" s'écria-t-il , en refermant la porte sur eux.

* * *

**

**( Sur P4X756 )**

**-"Soyez la bienvenue , docteur Fraiser." L'accueilli , froidement , Teal'C , après qu'elle eut passée la Porte .**

**-"Merci , Teal'C…" le salua-t-elle frissonnante .Jamais elle ne s'y ferait . Elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir à passer la Porte régulièrement . "Où est Daniel ? " ajouta-t-elle .**

**A sa question le jeune homme se rembrunit , brusquement , poussant un soupir agacé .**

**-"Il est dans le Temple ." lui répondit-il , haussant un sourcil contrarié ,en lui désignant un bâtiment non loin .**

**-"Qu'est ce qu'il fait là-bas ?" demanda-t-elle en voyant l'air renfrogné du Jaffa qui s'éloignait déjà .**

**-"Le docteur Jackson a découvert des hiéroglyphes qui lui semblaient importants dans la salle où nous avons trouver le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter ." lui expliqua-t-il l'air vaguement , dégouté .**

**-"Quelque…chose …ne va pas ?…" s'inquièta-t-elle , éssouflée par le rythme que lui imposait la marche du jeune homme .**

**-"Non ." répondit Teal'C , laconiquement . "C'est ici " ajouta-t-il en pénétrant dans le bâtiment sans l'attendre .**

**Perplexe Janet , le suivit à l'intérieur du Temple .**

**-"Teal'C ?…" appela-t-elle , en errant un instant dans les couloirs avant d'apercevoir le jeune homme qui se tenait sur le seuil d'une salle puissamment éclairée .**

**-"Daniel Jackson , le docteur Fraiser est ici ." annonça le Jaffa , l'air de plus en plus agacé , dés qu'elle fut prés de lui .**

**-"Daniel …" commença-t-elle appercevant l'archéologue penché sur des hiéroglyphes décorant la base d'une sorte d'autel , au centre de la pièce .**

**-"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" hurla le jeune homme , alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce .

* * *

**

**(Sur Terre )**

**Sam posa sur la table de la cuisine du colonel O'Neill , les courses qu'elle était allée faire . En rangeant le lait dans le frigo à côté d'une des éternelles bière du colonel , elle sourit en repensant au repas qu'ils avait partagé avant qu'il ne s'endorme .**

**Le colonel O'Neill avait la dent dure pour ce qui était de pardonné . Il n'avait daigné prendre ses excuses en compte qu'après sa quatrième part de Pizza . Et encore était ce parce qu'elle avait accecpté de lui faire du café . Café qu'il n'avait pas pris d'ailleurs , puisque le temps qu'elle le prépare et revienne dans le salon avec , il s'était endormi en regardant Mac Gyver , songea-t-elle , en sortant de la cuisine pour le chercher .**

**Allongée de tout son long sur le canapé , le colonel Jack O'Neill dormait comme un ange , la bouche entrouverte .**

**Il paraissait si paisible , ainsi , presque plus jeune …pensa-t-elle en effleurant de la main les mèches sur son front . Il paraissait en paix , réalisa-t-elle soudain …elle aurait tout donner pour qu'il garde cette expression , tout en sachant qu'avec la vie qu'ils menaient c'était un rêve impossible , en caressant doucement la cicatrice qui barrait son sourcil gauche . Elle sourit , en l'entendant grommeler dans son sommeil, avant de se retourner vers le dossier du canapé . Elle devait l'avoir châtouillé , pensa-t-elle , en songeant qu'il serait temps de s'installer .**

**Elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers l'escalier . Le colonel lui avait dit qu'à l'étage , il y avait 3 chambres , la sienne , celle de Teal'C et une chambre d'ami . "_Installez vous dans celles que vous voulez , major ._" avait il ajouté , en pensant à la chambre d'ami et à celle de Teal'C qui risquait de rester inoccupée un certain temps . En le voyant si maussade , elle n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de le taquiner . Après tout , c'était lui qui lui avait ouvert la porte . "_Dans celle que je veux , mon colonel ? … y compris la vôtre?_" lui avait-elle demandé éffrontément , avant de se faire prendre a son propre piège ."_Uniquement , si vous êtes d'accord pour la partager , major ._" lui avait-il lancé. Elle avait rougi , et cherchait désespérement une répartie , quand ayant , finalement pitié d'elle , il lui avait proposé de manger sa pizza , ce qu'elle avait accepté avec gratitude, pas du tout sûre de ce qu'elle aurait voulu répondre a sa proposition .**

**Distraitement , elle posa son sac sur le lit , avant d'observer la chambre autour d'elle . Comme le reste de la maison , l'ameublement était simple et de bon goût . Un lit , confortable, une armoire en bois et sa commode , au pieds du lit un tapis indien sur lequel reposait une petite table de nuit , où quelqu'un avait posé une vieille lampe Tiffany , qui la fit sourire , en imaginant le colonel O'Neill , prendre soin de cette lampe délicate . Probablement une relique familiale , songea-t-elle en sortant de la pièce en caressant le bois chaud de la commode prés de la porte.**

**Elle s'apprétait à redescendre pour voir si le colonel allait bien , quand une porte entrouverte attira son attention . Curieuse , elle la poussa.**

**Aucun doute …La chambre du colonel , pensa-t-elle , en entrant dans la pièce . Sur la bibliothéque ,en face de la porte , la collection des Simpson en vidéo la fit sourire tandis qu'elle s'approchait . Juste en dessous , sur l'étagère , s'étalaient , coincée entre les livres d'Astronomie et une histoire générale de l'Opéra des bandes déssinées Garfield dans leur édition original . Attendrie , elle prit la photo cachée dérrière une balle de base ball , au bout de l'étagère . Avec un grand sourire le petit garçon portant l'uniforme de son équipe faisait de grands signes à la personnes qui tenait l'appareil . Charlie ressemblait vraiment à son père , songea-t-elle émue , en replaçant le cadre sur l'étagére .**

**Prés de la fenétre , en face d'elle , un caleçon jaune avec d'étrange dessins , jaillissant de la commode par un tiroir mal fermé , attira son attention . Perplexe , elle s'approcha se demandant dans quelles circonstances le colonel pouvait bien porter ce genre de vêtement … En tout cas pas pour une soirée romantique , pensa-t-elle en découvrant les petits cochons roses qui courraient sur le tissu . Délaissant le vêtement, elle attrapa l'ours en peluche qui trônait fièrement sur la commode .**

**-"Tu me rappelle quelqu'un , toi !" sourit elle à l'ourson , coiffé d'une casquette verte , de lunettes noires et habillé d'un minuscule treilli de l'armée de l'air . "Carter , réparez moi ça !" mima-t-elle en jouant avec la peluche . "Voyons comment tu t'appelle !" continua-t-elle de plaisanter , en attrapant une des plaques d'identité attachées à son cou . Son sourire se figea , légérement , quand elle retourna la plaque . Une main maladroite y avait gravé "_I love you , Jack _" . Après tout , songea-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres ce n'était pas ses affaires , le colonel O'Neill avait le droit à sa vie privée …N'empèche que ….ragea-t-elle intérieurement en retournant la seconde plaque , curieuse de connaître l'auteure d'une telle déclaration , avant d'éclater de rire en voyant le nom gravé au dos . "Cassandra !"**

**Jalouse d'une gamine , voilà qui en disait long sur sa vie , pensa-t-elle en se laissant tomber avec la peluche sur le lit défait . Songeuse , elle se redressa en appercevant le livre sur sa table de chevet . Intriguée , elle prit le livre , se demandant ce qu'il pouvait lire . "_Relations et interactions théoriques des champs gravitationnels, vortex et trous noirs . Par le docteur Samantha Carter Ph. D . Major _" lut-elle avec surprise …Le livre qu'elle avait écrit quand ils portaient les bracelets d'Anise . Le général Hammond lui avait dit qu'il ne serait publier qu'à quelques exemplaires destinés uniquement aux différents services de l'armée . Manifestement le colonel devait en être un …Elle se demanda s'il le lisait vraiment ou si …**

**-"Carter , vous êtes là-haut ?" cria le colonel depuis le rez-de-chaussée .**

**Sous la surprise , elle laissa tomber , brutalement , le livre en sursautant ;**

**-"Euh …oui , mon colonel , j'arrive ! " lui répondit-elle en se penchant pour ramasser le livre , d'où s'échappa une photo qui la fit sourire . Une photo de SG-1 , au complet , prise en 1969 !**

**-"Carter ?" appela de nouveau le colonel .**

**-"J'arrive !" cria-t-elle en rangeant , précipitemment la photo dans le livre avant de sortir de la pièce .**


	7. Chapter 7

**( Sur P 4X756 )**

**-"Vous comprenez , d'après ce que j'ai put traduire , quand une femme de la tribu , éprouvait des difficultés à avoir un enfant , elle se rendait dans cette pièce accompagnée par l'ancienne , et…..c'est là que le texte devient obscur … Quand la mère saignait alors l'enfant naissait !" conclut le docteur Jackson , très fier de sa découverte .**

**Assise en face de lui , Janet le regardait circonspecte . Teal'C leva les yeux aux ciel , exécédé , lui arrachant un sourire . Manifestement , ce n'était pas la première fois que Daniel présentait sa théorie au Jaffa .**

**-"Vous comprenez maintenant , pourquoi vous ne pouviez entrer dans la pièce ?" insista l'archéologue .**

**S'empressant d'aquiescer devant l'insistance du jeune homme , sans comprendre le moins du monde de quoi il parlait ;**

**-"… Parfai…." Commença-t-elle , avant de capter le haussement de sourcil sceptique de Teal'C du coin de l'œil . "…Pas du tout !" finit-elle par reconnaître .**

**-"… …Quoi ?" s'étonna Daniel . Il était pourtant certain d'avoir été clair …"….Si deux personnes se trouvent ensemble dans cette pièce , ça déclenche le mécanisme !" tenta-t-il d'éclaircir .**

**-"C'est inexact , Daniel Jackson !" le corrigea le Jaffa , peu amène . "Vous et moi nous sommes trouvés ensemble dans cette pièce et rien ne c'est produit ." lui rappela-t-il .**

**-"Parce que ni vous ni moi ne sommes une femme !"répondit Daniel .**

**-"Attendez ! " S'écria Janet , sentant poindre la dispute entre les deux hommes . "Si je vous suis bien , Daniel , si l'une des personnes et une femme , alors le mécanisme s'enclenche ? C'est ça ?" demanda-t-elle , cherchant à éclaircir les explications du jeune homme .**

**-"OUI !" s'exclama-t-il ravi , que quelqu'un le comprenne , finalement .**

**-"Ça n'est pas logique , Daniel ." le contredit elle . Désolée de mettre en doute , ce qu'il croyait être la solution.**

**-"Vous nous avez dit , vous-même , que la tradition exigé que ce soit l'ancienne du village qui accompagne …" commença-t-elle .**

**-"Ce qui est généralement une femme !" la coupa Teal'C sans quitter Daniel du regard . "Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi le mécanisme c'est déclenché quand le colonel O'Neill est entré avec le major Carter ." continua-t-il , impassible .**

**-"Je ne vois pas le rapport !" l'interrompit , agressivement , Daniel . Il était sûr de sa théorie !**

**-"Moi , non plus !" jeta le Jaffa .**

**-"Daniel, vous avez dit que _quand la mère saignait , l'enfant paraissait_…" réfléchit le médecin a voix haute sans écouter les deux hommes . Elle entrevoyait peut-être la solution.**

**-"Oui , mais …Je vous l'ai dit ce passage est assez obscur ." répéta Daniel.**

**-"….. Le mot _mère_, désignait-il la jeune femme où l'ancienne ?" demanda-t-elle fiévreusement . "Réfléchissez bien , c'est important !" insista-t-elle .**

**-"Ça faisait plutôt référence à la vieille femme , mais je ne vois pas …" tenta de lui répondre le jeune archéologue .**

**-"Moi non plus , docteur Fraiser je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut nous aider ." aquiesca Teal'C en la regardant surpris .**

**-"D'autant plus que Jack n'a vraiment rien a voir avec une vieille femme !" fit remarquer Daniel .**

**-"Lui non , mais ses hormones si !" répondit Janet triomphante .**

**-"Pardon ?" s'exclama Daniel , éberlué . Tandis que le sourcil de Teal'C battait des records de hauteur.**

**-"Quand une femme arrive à un certain âge , sa production hormonale chute , on appelle ça la ménopause ." commença-t-elle à expliquer .**

**-"Ce qui ne concerne pas vraiment Jack !" insista Jackson . "La ménopause ne touche pas les hommes ." expliqua-t-il pour Teal'C , qui manifestement , ne comprenez rien de leur échange .**

**-"Si!" le corrigea le médecin .**

**-"Non !" insista-t-il . Elle était peut-être docteur , mais parfois**

**il se demandait si c'était réellement en médecine . …La ménopause ….. On croit rêver .**

**-"Si , Daniel !" insista-t-elle malgré tout , "L'andropause , ça vous dit quelques chose?" lui demanda-t-elle exécédée .**

**-"L'andropause ?" répéta Daniel , sceptique en secouant la tête .C'est vrai que c'était elle le docteur , ici , mais parfois il se demandait si c'était en médecine …L'andropause , non mais vraiment!…**

**-"Oui , c'est la seule explication possible !" continua-t-elle cherchant à le convaincre .**

**-"L'andropause ?" les interrogea Teal'C .**

**-"L'andropause , est une théorie médicale , qui veut qu'a un certain âge , la production hormonale masculine subisse les même effets que celle des femmes en pleine ménopause ." lui expliqua le docteur Jackson , dont le ton ne laissait aucun doute quand à son scepticisme concernant cette théorie .**

**-"Théorie ? ….." s'emporta le médecin , "Daniel !"**

**-"Oh admettez , que l'on a encore rien prouvé à ce niveau !" s'énerva , à son tour Daniel .**

**-"Alors vous reconnaissez que ce serai une explication parfaite compte tenu de l'âge du colonel O'Neill !" lui rétorqua-t-elle .**

**-"Mais ça ne reste qu'une théorie !" lui répliqua-t-il sur le même ton .**

**Levant les yeux au ciel , Teal'C attrapa son bâton , et sortit du Temple . Après tout , il devait surveiller les alentours , même s'il n'y avait plus personne dans les environs depuis des siècles . Et puis , avec un peu de chance ces deux là seraient calmés , quand il reviendrait …Du moins il l'espérait .

* * *

**

**( Sur Terre )**

**-"Qu'est ce que vous fichiez là-haut ?" lui demanda le colonel O'Neill , dés que le major Carter , atteint le bas le l'escalier .**

**-"Je rangeais mes affaires ." lui mentit-elle . Enfin , ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge , pensa-t-elle , après tout , avant de fouiller dans ses affaires , elle avait éffectivement rangé les siennes . Mais ça il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir . "Vous voulez quelque chose ?" ajouta-t-elle , en se dirigeant vers la cuisine .**

**-"Je veux bien une bière ." répondit-il en la suivant. "J'suis désolé , pour cet après midi , ce feuilleton me fait toujours dormir ." continua-t-il en s'installant de l'autre côté du comptoir de la cuisine américaine .**

**-"Ne vous en faites pas , Janet , m'a dit que c'était normal ." Dit elle ,encore penchée dans le frigo .**

**-"Vous n'avez pas quand même pas dérangé ce bon docteur , pour ça ?" s'exclama-t-il.**

**-"Non , elle m'a juste prévenu avant de partir rejoindre Daniel et Teal'C . Tenez." Répondit-elle en lui tendant un verre de lait .**

**-"C'est pas une bière ?" s'étonna-t-il .**

**-"Non , mon colonel . La bière est déconseillé dans votre état ." lui expliqua-t-elle.**

**-"C'est pas une bière ." répéta-t-il déçu , en la regardant tristement , avant de lui rendre le verre .**

**-"C'est du lait , et c'est très bon pour vous ." lui dit elle en lui tendant de nouveau le verre .**

**-"J'avais du lait !" s'étonna-t-il .**

**-"Non , je suis allée en chercher tout à l'heure , au supermarché en bas de la rue ." lui expliqua-t-elle en souriant devant son air étonné .**

**-"Ôh? Y'a un supermarché en bas de la rue ?" s'exclama-t-il encore plus étonné.**

**-"Oui , et vous y avez même un compte ." lui répondit-elle en riant .**

**-"Faudrait que je sorte plus souvent ." conclut-il en emmenant , finalement le verre dans le salon .**

**-"Faites pas cette tête , c'est pas si terrible ." sourit-elle , en se préparant un verre de jus de fruit . "Ça pourrait être pire , vous auriez préférer être bloqué en quarantaine à l'infirmerie ?" lui demanda-t-elle , pensant lui remonter le moral .**

**-"Ce que je préférerai c'est d'aller à la pêche ." bougonna-t-il en s'installant sur le canapé , "Ça vous direz pas d'y aller ?" ajouta-t-il plus fort , pour Sam l'entende depuis la cuisine.**

**-"Je ne sais pas pêcher , mon colonel ." lui répondit-elle , mi-plaisantant , mi-sérieuse . Passer quelques jours avec lui loin de tout , seuls au monde …Une sorte de paradis, pensa-t-elle rêveusement …Non ! Ce ne serai pas résonnable , se morigéna-t-elle …Mais Dieu ! qu'elle avait envie de lui dire oui !**

**-"J'pourrais vous apprendre !" lui proposa le colonel , la voix couverte par le presse agrume électrique qu'elle faisait tourner .**

**-"Quoi ?" Hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit de la machine .**

**-"Je Disais que je pourrais vous apprendre à pêcher !" répéta-t-il en hurlant à son tour . "Dans tout les sens du terme." Ajouta-t-il à voix basse , songeant aux différentes activités qu'il aimerait tenter avec son major , en buvant d'une traite son verre de lait … et aucune n'avait trait à la pêche …**


	8. Chapter 8

**( Sur P 4X756)**

**-"Où ai-je bien put le mettre ?" marmonna Daniel en fouillant de nouveau dans son sac.**

**Il n'arrivait pas à remettre la main sur son carnet de note . La veille , quand Teal'C était rentrer , il les avait envoyé lui et Janet se coucher , comme des enfants …Il devait bien reconnaître qu'ils s'étaient conduit comme des enfants , à se disputer comme ça . Mais aussi , pourquoi parlait-elle d'andropause !…Enfin , Teal'C avait décidé que puisqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur les raisons , et qu'ils ne voulaient pas essayer par l'expérience , le plus simple serait de rentrer à la base ! Seulement ce matin , il n'arrivait plus à mettre la mains sur son carnet ! Et il avait besoin de ces notes!…'_Qu'est ce que j'ai put en faire ?_' se demanda-t-il en refaisant mentalement ses activités de la veille .'_La chambre !_' La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était en train de traduire les hiéroglyphes sur l'autel , juste avant que Janet n'arrive . Pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle .**

**Là posé au pied de l'autel , son cahier à la couverture rouge élimée , l'attendait . Sans attendre il entra dans la pièce pour le récupérer .**

**-"Docteur Fraiser , Daniel Jackson ? Il faut y aller !" cria alors la voix de Teal'C de l'extérieur .**

**-"J'arrive !" répondit Daniel en même temps que Janet qui emergée de derrière l'autel où elle avait prélevé des echantillons de l'environnement ambiant .**

**Lentement , comme tétanisé , Daniel se tourna vers elle , stupéfait . Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eut conscience de la présence de l'autre dans la pièce au moment où ils étaient entrés .**

**-"Que …" balbutia l'archéologue , avant de se retourner vers la porte , en réalisant ce qui se passait . "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !" hurla-t-il en se précipitant dessus , quand il la vit se fermer ."Vous l'avez fait exprés!" cria-t-il en se retournant contre elle , une fois la porte close .**

**-"Daniel !" s'exclama-t-elle outrée , alors qu'autour d'eux s'élevait déjà les volutes de gaz .**

* * *

**( Sur Terre )**

**-"Mon colonel ?" l'appela-t-elle en montant le rejoindre prés du téléscope .**

**Quelques heures plus tôt la nuit été tombée , et Jack n'y tenant plus était monté sur la terasse pour observer les étoiles . Le ciel était idéal , même si la température avoisinait à peine les 5 degrés . Mais il préférait encourir ce froid , plutôt que de rester dans cette minuscule maison avec elle , surtout avec les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit ….C'est bizarre , la maison lui avait pourtant semblait presque trop grande pour lui avant qu'elle n'arrive . Maintenant , il avait l'impression que où qu'il aille il ne pouvait lui échapper …'_Encore faudrait il que tu en ai envie _' lui souffla une petite voix intérieure.**

**-"Tenez !" dit-elle en arrivant prés de lui .**

**-"Une bière ?" s'étonna-t-il en prenant la bouteille qu'elle lui tendait . "Je croyais que c'était mauvais pour mon … ….Comment vous dites déjà ? Ah oui , mon _état_ !" ironisa-t-il gentiment .**

**-"Sans alcool ." lui fit-elle remarquer en s'asseyant prés de lui , alors qu'il en prenait une gorgée .**

**-"J'crois que je préfére le lait !" conclut-il avec une grimace expressive après y avoir goûté en lui retendant la bouteille .**

**En souriant elle lui reprit la bouteille des mains , éffleurant ses doigts . Le contraste entre la chaleur de sa main et la fraîcheur de la bouteille la fit frissonner .**

**-"Carter ?" s'inquièta-t-il en la voyant réprimer un frisson . "Il fait frais , ce soir , peut-être devriez vous rentrer …" ajouta-t-il , sans conviction , peu préssé de la voir s'éloigner .**

**-"Non , merci . Ça va aller ." lui répondit-elle , en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui , autant pour profiter un peu plus de sa chaleur que de sa présence . '_Ce n'est pas une bonne idée …_' lui souffla la voix de sa raison . Elle était entièrement d'accord , mais n'avait aucune envie de bouger . Après tout , elle ne faisait rien de mal , assise là , à boire la bière qu'il lui avait rendu , prés de lui , à regarder les étoiles …Sauf que le courant électrique qui tendait chaque muscle de son corps depuis qu'elle lui avait éffleurer les doigts , menaçait de la faire exploser ….. ….Non , vraiment , à part cet inconvénient mineur , tout se passait bien , chercha-t-elle à se convaincre .**

**-"…hum ….Euh …..Vous voyez là-haut , c'est la grande ourse…" balbutia Jack en levant le bras vers un groupe d'étoiles à sa droite ,effleurant la jeune femme . '_Bravo , Jack ! Elle n'a certainement jamais vu la grande ourse ! T'as rien trouvé de plus intelligent à dire !_' se morigéna-t-il . A sa décharge , reconnut-il intérieurement , elle ne l'aidait pas vraiment à organiser ses idées . Les effluves de son parfum lui tournait la tête depuis qu'elle s'était approché de lui . Et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il pouvait dire .**

**-"Et ce groupe là bas ?" demanda –t-elle précipitemment , désireuse , d'oublier le trouble qui la gagnait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait , en désignant un groupe d'étoile sur leur gauche en tendant le bras , ce collant pratiquement à lui de manière inconsciente .**

**-"….hum ….Ce groupe là bas " déglutit , péniblement , Jack en se tournant vers les étoiles qu'elle lui désignait . "Eh bien c'est …" commença-t-il en se retournant vers elle , pour découvrir son visage tourner vers lui , lui faisant instantanément oublier la suite de sa réponse .**

**Doucement , pour lui laisser le temps de s'éloigner , il posa une main sur sa hanche pour l'attirer plus prés de lui .**

**-"Carter…" murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle .**

**-"… …Mon colonel…" souffla-t-elle , sans se dégager .**

**-"…Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…" murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres .**

**-"…Non, mon colonel …" lui répondit-elle , tout en se demandant ce qu'il attendait pour l'embrasser . Elle sentait tout son corps se tendre vers lui . Les ondes , partant de sa main posée sur sa hanches , qui la parcouraient , la faisait frissonner toute entière .**

**-"…Carter …" chuchota-t-il encore , sans l'embrasser , en frottant , doucement , son nez contre le sien .**

**-"…hum, hum…" gémit elle , en suivant son mouvement , incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce qu'elle ressentait .**

**-"…Vous vibrez…" continua-t-il .**

**-"…Oui, mon colonel …" répondit-elle , se méprenant sur le sens de ses paroles .**

**-"…Non , Carter , votre bipeur …" sourit il dans son cou .**

**-"….mon …bipeur ?…" répéta-t-elle , essayant vainement de se rappeler ce qu'était un bipeur , et quel rapport il pouvait bien avoir avec l'homme qui l'embrassait dans le cou . "…mon bipeur …MON BIPEUR !" s'écria-t-elle soudain, en réalisant de quoi il parlait . Les ondes qui la faisait frissonner quelques minutes plus tôt , n'avaient rien avoir avec lui …encore que …mais plutôt avec le bipeur que lui avait confié le général Hammond , et qu'elle avait mis en mode vibreur pour ne pas être dérangé . "C'est le général Hammond !" Dit elle en portant la main à sa hanche pour dégraffer l'appareil avant de le jeter par dessus la barrière sans un regard.**

**-"Carter …C'était peut-être important …" murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le bout du nez peu convaincu.**

**-"En tout cas moins important que ça!" déclara-t-elle en l'attrapant par le col pour l'attirer à elle , avant de l'embrasser , glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres pour mieux l'explorer. Sa bouche avait gardée le goût de la bière qu'elle lui avait servi …et un étrange goût de réglisse , réalisa-t-elle en songeant que , finalement , il avait raison …elle aussi aurait préféré du lait !**

**Pendant que leur langues s'entremêlaient , Jack laissa glisser sa main vers sa cuisse faisant passer sa jambe sur la sienne , collant son bas ventre durci au sien . Electrisée par ce contact , et par la chaleur de sa main sur sa fesse , Sam approfondit encore son baiser le faisant basculer sur la banquette de bois , avant de commencer à déboutonner, frénétiquement , la chemise de Jack , arrachant plusieurs boutons dans sa précipitation.**

**-"Carter …"gémit-il dans sa bouche , tout en la maintenant à califourchon sur lui .**

**-"Non!" s'écria-t-elle en se redressant , brutalement . Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter , pas maintenant…plus maintenant, songea-t-elle avant de se baisser pour l'embrasser de nouveau .**

**-"Carter !" répéta-t-il en l'écartant légérement . "Carter , il fait à peine 4 degrés , ce banc est en bois , et je n'ai plus vraiment l'âge de faire ça !" lui expliqua-t-il "…..et il y a un lit très confortable là-haut ." lui murmura-t-il avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.**

**-"Un lit ?..." répéta-t-elle en laissant glisser ses mains le long de son torse , lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir .  
-"Oui , vous savez bien ce grand rectangle sur lequel il est si agréable de faire ce genre de chose ." murmura-t-il contre sa poitrine en se rasseyant , lui écartant les jambes pour l'asseoir sur lui , pendant qu'il lui butinait le cou , suivant de la pointe de la langue l'échancrure de son chemisier.  
-"Oui , je vois tout à fait !" souffla-t-elle en se cambrant contre lui pour permettre à sa langue de descendre encore plus bas . A cet instant , elle n'était plus que sensations , ses mains en coupe sur ses fesses qui la maintenait écartée , et étroitement collée à lui, et cette chaleur au creux de son ventre l'empêchait littéralement de penser  
Sans la lâcher Jack se mis debout la forçant à nouer ses jambes autour de lui . Cette fois, rien que cette fois , il voulait suivre son désir ...il la voulait elle.**

La sonnerie du téléphone les fit sursauter tout les deux . Sam se laissa brutalement glisser à terre , se détournant de Jack . C'était probablement le général qui les appelait , étonner qu'elle ne l'ai pas fait avant , songea-t-elle , furieuse.  
-"Le général ..." murmura-t-elle , en lui tournant le dos , certaine qu'il arrêterait tout maintenant ." ...C'est sûrement important ."  
-"Mais moins important que ça ." lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou , tout en l'enlaçant d'une main autour de la taille par derrière , pour la presser contre lui .Même dos à lui , elle ne pouvait ignorer l'ampleur de son désir qui se pressait contre elle , et la main qu'il glissa entre ses fesses pour la caresser lui fit oublier jusqu'à la signification du mot '_téléphone_'. 

* * *

**( SGC , bureau du Général Hammond )**

**-"_Bonjour , je ne suis pas là pour l'instant , veuillez laisser un message , après le bip sonore ….Y a un bip sur ce truc ?….Daniel ! Vous êtes sûr qu'il y a …BIP !_" Déroula mécaniquement la voix du colonel O'Neill , enregistrée par le répondeur , avant d'être brutalement coupée par le bip .**

**Perplexe le Général Hammond reposa le combiné qu'il tenait entre les mains . Jack aurait dût ce trouver chez lui à cette heure là . Le major Carter était censée le surveiller, connaissant son état , elle aurait dût l'empêcher de sortir , songea-t-il …Comme-si quiconque pouvait empêcher Jack de faire ce qu'il voulait , rectifia-t-il mentalement , se demandant , si c'était une si bonne idée que ça qu'avait eut le docteur Frasier .**

**Connaissant Jack , et ses capacités de persuasion avec les femmes , il en était de moins en moins certain !**

**-"Mon général , vous avez put les joindre ?" demanda le docteur Frasier sur le pas de la porte du bureau .**

**-"Désolé , docteur , ils n'étaient pas chez le colonel , et ce n'est pas le genre de nouvelles que l'on peut laisser sur un répondeur ." répondit-il contrit "Vous êtes sûre de vos résultats ?" redemanda-t-il ,espérant au fond de lui , que tout ça ne serait qu'une vaste erreur .**

**-"Certaine , mon général , j'ai refait les tests 5 fois , comme pour le colonel O'Neill . Il est bien enceint ! " répéta-t-elle , une dernière fois , avant de s'éloigner .**

**"_Enfin_ ", songea-t-il en la suivant "_espérons que le major Carter saura garder la tête froide_ " . En tout cas , jusqu'à ce qu'il est put leur annoncer ce qui venait de ce produire…**


	9. Chapter 9

**( Chez Jack )**

**Elle ne se souvenait pas comment ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre , mais à cet instant , ça n'avait plus aucune importance . La seule chose qui lui semblait importante, c'était le souvenir de la chaleur de sa main entre ses cuisses , de ses longs doigts qui la pâtinaient , à travers l'étoffe de son jean , la mettant au supplice de les sentir contre sa peau nue , des sensations qu'ils faisaient naître au plus profond d'elle même et qu'elle rêvait de retrouver … Glissant les mains , sous les pans de sa chemise ouverte elle la fit glisser sur ses épaules , le long de son torse . Tandis qu'elle laissait sa bouche suivre le même chemin , le faisant frissonner , quand elle s'arrêta sur le creux si sensible du cou , aspirant doucement la peau , la mordillant , imprimant sa marque sur lui , le faisant tresaillir , avant qu'il ne lui reléve la tête pour l'embrasser de nouveau . **

**Envahissant sa bouche , caressant sa langue , lui imprimant un lent va vient , comme prélude à celui qui allait suivre . **

**Les mains de Sam descendant le long de son torse , après l'avoir si obligemment aidé à se débarasser de sa chemise qui gisait a leurs pieds , allumant des brasiers d'impatience partout où elles passaient , dégraffèrent adroitement son jean , se glissant dans l'ouverture , le laissant tendu dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre . **

**Doucement , alors que ces mains , lui caressaient les hanches , l'effleurant , sans jamais le toucher , le tentant , jouant sur les contraste entre ses vêtements et sa peau nue , glissant sa bouche le long de son torse , s'attardant sur un têton , jouant avec de la pointe de langue , le mordillant , avant de se laissait glisser a ses pieds , entraînant avec elle les derniers vestiges de ses vêtements .**

**Il crut se noyer dans le regard admiratif qu'elle lui dédia à cet instant . Juste avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse juste au-dessous du nombril , ses mains agrippant ses fesses , l'obligeant presque a se tendre vers elle . Sentir sa langue commencer sa lente descente déssinant des arabesques sur sa peau , lui mis les reins en feu !**

**Dieu savait , à quel point il aurait voulu a cet instant s'oublier dans la chaleur humide de sa bouche …Mais , leur reflet dans le miroir de l'armoire , le fit changer d'idée . Sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas d'autre nuits ensemble , il voulait …il fallait que cette nuit soit inoubliable .**

**-"Plus tard …" murmura-t-il en l'obligeant à regrets à se relever . **

**Le regard perdu , incertaine de la conduite à tenir , elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait arrêter .**

**-"Regarde …" lui chuchota-t-il , l'obligeant à lui tourner le dos , pour faire face au miroir .**

**Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir . Le reflet nu de Jack était certes intéressant , mais moins que l'original qui se tenait derrière elle , songea-t-elle , tentant de se retourner vers lui . **

**-"Regarde …" répéta-t-il ,contre son oreille , l'attirant contre lui , les mains sur ses hanches , l'empêchant de se tourner vers lui , attrapant le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents lui arrachant un gémissement . **

**Ses mains remontèrent doucement vers sa poitrine , froissant le tissu de son chemisier sur leur passage , avant de se rejoindre sur ses seins , ignorant leurs appels , pour commencer à déboutonner son chemisier .**

**Fascinée , Sam observait leur progression à travers le miroir . Elle sentait ses longs doigts froissant le tissu , l'effleurant à chaque bouton qu'ils ouvraient , elle sentait sa peau frémir d'impatience à leur passage , ses seins se tendre vers lui et en même temps …elle le voyait . C'était comme si elle espionnait un autre couple en train de faire l'amour , pendant qu'elle même le vivait , elle était à la fois elle et cette autre … elle n'avait jamais rien connu de plus érotique , songea-t-elle , alors que Jack ,lui enlevait sa chemise .**

**Sans quitter leur reflet du regard , elle sentit les mains de Jack glisser sur la peau nue de son ventre , glissant sur les rebords de son jean , dénouant la ceinture . Tandis que ses lèvres , glissait de son oreille , sur son épaule , suivant la courbe de son cou , lui mordillant la nuque , écartant , doucement la bretelle de son soutien –gorge , avant de revenir taquiner son cou , accrochant son regard au sien dans le miroir .**

**-"Sur le devant , Carter ?" murmura-t-il , surpris en découvrant que son soutien-gorge, fermait par devant .**

**-"C'est plus pratique …" répondit-elle dans un souffle .**

**Délaissant , la fermeture de son jean , ses mains remontèrent vers sa poitrine . Déjà elle pouvait voir ses seins se tendre vers lui , ses mamelons se dresser d'impatience dans l'attente de ses caresses . **

**Glissant les mains sur sa poitrine , redessinant les contours de son soutien-gorge , du bout des doigts , il la mit au supplice , avant de descendre entre ses seins , cherchant l'agrafe avant de la faire sauter adroitement .**

**Dans le miroir le contraste entre ses mains brûnit par le par le soleil et la blancheur de ses seins , la mis au supplice , la faisant vaciller d'impatience , alors qu'elle agrippait ses fesses par derrière pour garder son équilibre , le plaquant un peu plus contre elle , lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration . **

**Pourtant , poursuivant son but , il fit glisser délicatement le long de ses bras son soutien-gorge , avant de le laisser tomber à terre . Ramenant ses mains le long de son buste , au niveau de la taille , il remonta lentement jusqu'à ses épaules , avant de suivre le tracé de ses bras , faisant frémir la peau de sa compagne . Posant ses mains sur les siennes , il les entraîna pour les poser sur son ventre , avant d'entamer une lente progression vers sa poitrine .**

**Fascinée par ces longs doigts qui entraînait les siens sur sa propre peau , Carter ne quittait plus le miroir des yeux , sentant chacun de ses muscles se contractaient au passage de leurs mains jointes . Et quand il posa leurs mains sur ses seins , elle ne put retenir un soupir … **

**Les yeux fixés sur leur reflet , elle voyait cette femme , les seins tendus vers mains de son amant , se caresser elle-même . Elle pouvait entrapercevoir , ses mains fines , qui paraissaient si petites en comparaison de celle de l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle et qui les couvraient presque entièrement , la caresser , suivant dans cette danse érotique le mouvement des mains de son compagnon .**

**Elle pouvait voir les doigts de Jack entraînant les siens , jouer avec ses mamelons , les étirer , les redessiner , les frotter l'un contre l'autre , jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tendent d'eux-même vers les mains qui leur prodiguaient ces délicieuses caresses … **

**Délaissant son sein gauche , il entraîna sa main autour de son cou , pour qu'elle puisse mieux s'accrocher à lui , tandis , qu'il laissait redescendre sa main vers la ceinture de son jean , dégageant ses hanches , mais sans l'en libérer pour autant . Saluant la découverte du string en dentelle rose qu'elle portait , d'un haussement de sourcil intéressé , il fit redescendre son autre main , entraînant la sienne avec lui . **

**En voyant où il l'entraînait , Sam retient son souffle . **

**Glissant leurs doigts sur l'échancrure du slip , il leur fit faire le tour , avant de glisser leur mains jointes sous l'élastique du string , jouant un instant avec elle , avant de l'entraîner avec lui à l'intérieur , pressant de leurs deux pouces réunis ce point si sensible , dur de désir et de plaisir anticipé , joignant leur doigts dans la lente exploration qu'il avait entrepris, la faisant se cambrer violemment contre lui , griffant sa nuque , tentant de réprimer les cris de plaisir qu'il lui arrachait .**

**Elle n'arrivait plus à se reconnaître dans cette femme qui lui faisait face , cambrait contre son amant , leur mains jointe dans sa culotte , se caressant tout en étant caresser , pendant que de son autre main il jouait avec ses seins , agrippée à lui ,prête à tout …Il jouait sur sa peau comme un musicien sur son violon , songea-t-elle dans un vestige de raison se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler son plaisir …**

**Mais au moment , où son univers était sur le point d'exploser dans une poussière d'étoiles , il retira leur mains , lui écartant le bras , l'étendant loin de son corps avant de dégager sa nuque de son emprise .**

**Remontant les mains le long de ses épaules , doucement , posant ses lèvres sur sa nuque, il entama une lente descente , sa langue redessinant son épine dorsale, ses mains , glissant le long de son corps , caressantes , faisant frémir sa peau d'impatience.**

**A genoux dérrière elle , les mains jointe au niveau de son ventre , il fit glisser son jean et son slip d'un même mouvement , embrassant la chair tendre de ses reins , gratifiant ses fesses d'une douce morsure , avant de remonter , s'attardant sur les points les plus sensibles ses mains devenant plus caressantes et plus audacieuses , au fur et à mesure de sa lente remontée .**

**Une nouvelle fois elle voulu se retourner vers lui , recherchant l'aboutissement de ce qu'ils avaient commencé ,mais une nouvelle fois il l'en empêcha , bloquant ses hanches contre lui .**

**-"Par là …." Lui murmura-t-il , les mains plaquées sur ses hanches . **

**Il voulait que ce soit elle qui prenne cette décision , que ce soit elle qui l'invite …. Qui le conduise en elle …Compris-t-elle , captant son regard dans le miroir, alors que ses mains jouaient un ballet érotiques sur ses hanches , la tentant , l'attirant , sans jamais s'approcher , sans jamais la toucher …**

**Il était prêt . La pression de son sexe en érection contre sa cuisse le lui prouvait amplement , pourtant il ne ferait rien qu'elle ne décide, songea-t-elle , s'étirant contre lui, savourant son pouvoir sur lui . Pouvoir a double tranchant , réalisa-t-elle , quand se cambrant contre lui , le mouvement de son corps amena ses mains plus bas sur ses hanches , ses longs doigts l'effleurant , la parcourant d'une onde de plaisir aussi vive qu'électrique .**

**Relevant le bras pour s'accrocher à lui , elle glissa une main entre eux , le guidant jusqu'à elle , avant de se relever sur la plante des pieds .**

**-"Maintenant !" murmura-t-elle , en se laissant retomber sur lui , plongeant son regard dans le sien .**

**La position n'était pas des plus confortable, mais jamais elle se s'était sentit aussi …complète , réalisa-t-elle , s'agrippant à sa nuque , alors que les deux mains sur ses hanches , il s'ajustait à elle . Elle le sentait palpiter au plus profond d'elle même , ecartelée contre lui …elle serait bien resté ainsi , mais il voudrai probablement , la mettre dans une position plus confortable pour lui , songea-t-elle , pliant déjà le buste pour lui permettre de se sentir plus à son aise . Captant son regard dans le miroir , elle comprit qu'il lui laissait toutes les décisions , en la matière , alors qu'il l'a ramenait contre lui . Ses mains la soulevaient , avant de la laisser retomber , s'enfonçant encore plus en elle si c'était possible , s'accordant à son rythme , la rendant folle . **

**Accrochée à sa nuque des deux mains , cherchant du regard le miroir , elle ne se reconnut pas …..elle ne les reconnut pas , dans ce couple enlacée dans cette position des plus érotique .L'amant dévorant de baisers le cou de sa maîtresse , cambrée contre lui , impudique , s'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque poussée , ses mains se glissant sur elle pour mieux l'entraînait vers l'extase ….Ces poussée elle les sentait au fond d'elle même , plaisir cent fois renouvelé , elle sentait ses doigts s'insinuant en elle , jouant avec elle , pour mieux lui arracher les cris de plaisirs qu'elle retenait … Elle était cette femme ! réalisa-t-elle , comme leur monde explosait dans une ultime contraction .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ses genoux se rappelaient à lui , ce genre d'activité n'était plus vraiment de son âge , songea le colonel O'Neill , en préparant le café . Quoique , qu'il ne s'en était pas si mal tiré ! reconnut il avec un mâle fierté en pensant à la jeune femme , épuisée qui dormait dans son lit au dessus de lui .**

**N'empéche , que ses genoux le faisait souffrir ! Il faut dire qu'aussi légère que soit son major , elle pesait quand même son poids ,et que s'ils devait remettre ça , il ferait mieux de se remettre au sport ….Ou alors faire ça de manière plus classique ! **

**C'est vrai quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'à 20 ans , il pouvait faire l'amour à une femme debout avant d'aller courir 10 kilomètres , qu'il le pouvait toujours à plus de 50 ans ! Les années te rattrapent , mon vieux Jack ! songea-t-il , en attrapant le plateau du petit déjeuner pour le monter à l'étage .**

**Pourtant , elle ne semblait pas s'en être plainte , la nuit dernière ! pensa-t-il se remémorant ce qui c'était passé durant cette nuit ! et en particulier plus tard , durant cette nuit …**

**"_Plus tard_" il se souvenait de le lui avoir mumuré mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle le prendrait au mot …**

**-"j'suis mort !" s'était il exclamé , quand ils s'étaient enfin écroulés ensemble sur le lit.**

**-"Vraiment ?" avait elle sourit , avec une moue boudeuse , sa main jouant sur son torse. "Pourtant ça me semble encore très vivant !" avait elle ajouté , alors que glissant sa main sous les draps , elle le caressait , réveillant son ardeur .**

**Il s'était contenté d'hausser un sourcil intéressé , plus surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle son corps répondait à ses caresses , que par la témérité de son major .  
Le regard espiègle , la jeune femme se glissa sur lui , embrassant son torse , avant de descendre en une pluie de multiples baisers , cherchant ce qu'il lui avait refusé quelques heures plus tôt . **

**-"Carter ….." commença-t-il , voulant l'arrêter , quand il avait compris son intention .**

**-"Moi , c'est Sam !" lui avait elle répondu , relevant la tête , le regard incandescent , "Tu avait dit plus tard . " lui rappela-t-elle , avec un sourire diabolique ,écartant ses mains , qui cherché à la retenir .**

**Doucement , très doucement , sa bouche poursuivait sa progression , lêchant la peau , l'aspirant , la mordillant par endroit , attisant le feu qui déjà le tendait vers elle . Ne s'arrêtant que le temps d'un souffle , avant de l'accueillir tout entier .**

**Les reins en feu , il sentait la chaleur humide de sa bouche dans laquelle elle l'avait emprisonné , sa langue glissant sur lui le redessinant , l'aspirant , l'obligeant à venir plus loin …encore plus loin à chaque poussée , qui le tendaient vers elle, avant de le boire dans un ultime spasme de plaisir …**

**Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait crié à cet instant là ….Sam , pensa-t-il rêveusement , en découvrant la jeune femme encore endormie , à peine recouverte d'un drap dans la chambre .

* * *

**

**C'était un sacré cadeau qu'elle lui avait là ! Et en tant qu'hôte , il aurait été indélicat de ne pas lui rendre la pareil . Non ? , songea-t-il , posant le plateau , à terre , avant d'ôter le drap qui la recouvrait …**

**Elle se trouvait dans la salle de briefing du SGC , elle ne savait pas très bien comment elle était arrivée là , mais tant qu'il était avec elle , elle s'en moquait ! songea-t-elle , en se tournant vers l'homme qui se tenait debout derrière elle . **

**Même sans son uniforme de colonel , elle l'aurait reconnu …il faisait partie d'elle comme elle faisait partie de lui .**

**-"J'ai envie de toi …" murmura-t-il à son oreille , l'attirant contre lui pour mieux lui faire sentir son désir . Sa main sur sa cuisse la surélevant contre lui , avant de se glisser sous sa jupe , allumant des brasiers qu'elle savait si bien apaisés . **

**S'agrippant à lui , une main dans ses cheveux , elle l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser farouchement …Ici et maintenant . **

**Accrochée à lui , les jambes passées autour de sa taille , elle s'employa à le déshabiller, tandis qu'il la portait jusque sur la table de conférence . Les boutons de sa veste d'officier glissaient entre ses doigts préssés , alors qu'il l'allongeait sur la table , sa jupe remontée jusqu'à la taille , ôtant son slip , d'un geste sûr …**

**-"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda la voix grave de Teal'C , brandissant le string de dentelle rose au bout du bras . "Un nouveau type d'armure ?" **

**-"Oh….Ça !…C'est une …arme typiquement féminine , Teal'C !" lui répondit Daniel , assis en face de lui . **

**Elle ne les avait pas vu entrer , mais ça n'avait aucunes importance …Après tout ,ils ne diraient rien , songea-t-elle , toute à la frénésie de désir qui les avait saisi elle et le colonel ! Hors de questions qu'elle le laisse partir …Pas maintenant ! Décida-t-elle , essayant de déboutonner son treilli pour le lui enlever .**

**-"Major Carter ! Puis je savoir ce que vous faites avec le pantalon du colonel O'Neill?" intervint la voix séche du général Hammond .**

**-"J'essaie de lui enlever , mon général !" répondit-elle , réussissant finalement à l'ouvrir, mais comment le lui enlever alors qu'il portait toujours ses chaussures ?**

**-"Sam ?" l'interrogea Jack du regard .**

**-"Je ne vais pas y arriver , mon colonel." Lui répondit elle , les larmes aux yeux , donnant un coup de pied , pour tenter une dernière fois de lui ôter son pantalon …**

**-"…mon colonel…." Murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil . "MON COLONEL ?" s'écria-t-elle , se réveillant au fracas de vaisselle brisée .

* * *

**

**-"Ici , Carter !" maugréa une voix , au pied du lit . **

**-"Mon colonel ?" hésita-t-elle , en découvrant le spectacle Oh combien inhabituel du colonel Jack O'Neill , étendu , nu , au milieu des débris de ce qui avait dût être un plateau de petit déjeuner . "Vous allez bien ?" s'inquiêta-t-elle .**

**-"Ça va !" la rassura-t-il en se relevant . Le moins qu'on puisse dire , c'est qu'elle avait des réveil tonitruant à en juger par le coup de pied qu'elle lui avait lancé . "Apparemment , vous êtes pas une fan des réveil en douceur ! " plaisanta-t-il , "Et sans indiscrétion ,à quoi vous rêviez pour envoyer valdinguer mon pauvre corps , venu vous apporter votre petit déjeuner ?" **

**-"Je rêvais du général …"commença-t-elle , avant de réaliser que d'une part elle ne pouvait absolument pas lui parler de ça ! mais qu'en plus le général attendait probablement leur coup de fil depuis hier , et qu'ils allaient devoir lui donner des explications ! "Le général !" s'écria-t-elle , en se relevant .**

**-"Vraiment pas fan !" commenta Jack , qui se rallonger au même instant .**

**-"Le général …..il va …il va vouloir des explications et ….." balbutia-t-elle , perdue. Jamais elle ne nierai ce qui avait eut lieu dans cette pièce cette nuit ! Elle l'avait voulu …mais , le général ….**

**-"Carter !…Carter !" l'interrompit Jack ,"J'ai déjà appelé Hammond , il nous attend d'ici 2 heures à la base ." lui expliqua-t-il l'attirant sur le lit avec lui .**

**-"2 heures ?" s'étonna-t-elle , ne lui opposant guère de résistance , mais perplexe tout de même . "Il ne faut qu'une heure pour aller de chez vous à la base , mon colonel." **

**-"Je lui ai dit que c'était le temps dont nous avions besoin pour nous préparer ." lui répondit il , en embrassant son cou .**

**-"Nous ? …." Souffla-t-elle , les attentions dont il la gratifiait depuis quelques minutes , suffisaient à enflammer ses sens .**

**-"Oui ! Nous ! Et en échange , il m'a rappelé que tant que je suis démis de mes fonctions, c'est à dire ,tant que nous ne serons pas rentré à la base , je n'avais de compte à rendre à personne …et surtout pas à l'armée ! " murmura-t-il , l'attirant contre lui en se rallongeant . **

**-"A personne , vraiment mon colonel ?" répondit-elle , un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres , en le sentant contre elle .**

**-"Alors vous ne voudriez pas profiter de ce temps qui nous ait imparti , major ?" proposa-t-il , souriant . " Qui sait je pourrai peut-être arriver à vous convaincre ,de laisser tomber le mon colonel ?" **

**-" Ça dépend à quel point vous pouvez être convaincant ….Mon colonel !" répondit-elle , en l'embrassant …**


	11. Chapter 11

**( Infirmerie du SGC )**

**Allongé sur un lit à l'infirmerie , Daniel regardait d'un œil morne le plateau que l'infirmière venait de déposer devant lui . Rien que la vu de la gelée qui devait lui servir de dessert lui soulevait le cœur . Il avait fallu plusieurs heures à Teal'C pour les sortir de là lui et Janet . Résultat , là où Jack avait eut trois semaines pour développer les symptômes , lui n'avait eut que 3 heures ! '_C'est pas juste !_' ronchonnait-il intérieurement , quand Sam , Teal'C et Jack firent irruption dans sa chambre .**

**-"Daniel ?" le salua gentiment , Sam en souriant .**

**-"Daniel Jackson ?" enchaîna impassiblement le grand Jaffa **

**-"J'peux prendre ton dessert ?" lui lança Jack , en s'emparant , sans façons de la gelée sur le plateau , avant de s'asseoir pour la déguster .**

**-"Vas –y te gêne , pas ! Oh , et t'inquiète surtout pas , je vais survivre !" ironisa-t-il amérement , devant le peu de cas que Jack faisait de son état .**

**-"Oh , j't'en prie , on est passé voir le général Hammond avant de venir , il nous a dit qu'a part les nausées tu allais très bien !" s'exclama le colonel en enfournant , au grand dam de l'estomac de Daniel , une énorme bouchée de gélée tremblotante .**

**-"C'est vrai , Daniel ." lui confirma Sam avec un sourire .**

**-"Tu vois !" lui fit remarquer Jack , avant d'ajouter "Au fait , Toutes mes félicitations! Je ne savais pas ." **

**-"Tu ne savais pas , quoi ?" s'inqièta Daniel , à qui le sourire sardonique de Jack donnait des sueurs froides . **

**-"Pour toi et Janet !" s'exclama le colonel . "Oh , mais c'était peut-être un secret ?" ajouta-t-il , faussement innocent , tandis que Sam étouffait un éclat de rire ."Enfin …" continua-t-il sur le même ton . "…maintenant c'est fait . Mais vous auriez put attendre un peu …"**

**-"Quoi ?" s'écria Daniel , sentant qu'il allait payer cher les plaisanteries qu'il avait fait au sujet de Jack quelques jours plus tôt .**

**-"Ben oui , Daniel , le bébé c'est généralement après le mariage . Non , mon colonel?" intervint Sam , avant que Jack , n'ai eut le temps de continuer . Une lueur dans son regard disait clairement qu'elle aussi elle avait quelques petites choses à lui faire payer .**

**-"Sur Chulak un enfant peu précéder un mariage ." les informa Teal'C de sa voix profonde . **

**-"Oh vraiment? " le regarda Jack .**

**-"Oui , mais généralement . Le responsable est mis à mort juste après le mariage !" précisa le jeune homme , n'était son sourire enigmatique il aurait put paraître , mortellement sérieux , à ses compagnons .**

**-"Il va falloir qu'on tue Janet , alors !" conclut Jack , en souriant .**

**-"Qui voulez vous tuer , colonel ?" demanda le médecin en arrivant dans la salle .**

**-"Vous !" répondit Daniel , en souriant , enfin , à son tour , devant la mine contrite de Jack à la réflexion du médecin .**

**-"Ôh !… Pourriez vous attendre que j'ai fini avec l'antidote pour cela ?" demanda-t-elle , sérieusement .**

**-"Ôh oui , sans problème . En fait , Teal'C dit qu'on doit attendre le mariage pour ça !" répliqua le colonel tout aussi sérieusement ,tandis que Sam , n'y tenant plus éclata franchement de rire . "Carter !" la rappela-t-il à l'ordre .**

**-"Désolé , mon colonel ." répondit-elle entre deux éclats de rire , essayant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même .**

**-"J'ai une bonne nouvelle ." commença par annoncer Janet .**

**-"Pour qui ?" s'interrogea Daniel .**

**-"Pour vous deux !" lui répondit-elle en le désignant en même temps que le colonel O'Neill . "Vous n'êtes pas enceinte !" annonça-t-elle .**

**-"Merci !" S'écria Jack , soulagé , malgré tout ." Mais ça on le savait déjà !" continua-t-il ironique .**

**-"Le gaz ne faisait qu'induire dans votre organisme les hormones femelles qui nous ont laisser penser le contraire ." expliqua Janet .**

**-"Pourquoi ?" l'interrogea Sam .**

**-"Le gaz a pensé que vous veniez pour un traitement contre …la stérilité …" tenta-t-elle d'expliquer .**

**-"Le gaz ? Ça pense ce truc là ?" s'exclama Jack en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.**

**-"Stérilité ?" s'étonna Daniel en même temps .**

**-"Ce que le docteur Fraiser veut dire c'est que ce gaz avait pour fonction de traiter la stérilité chez les femmes de la tribu qui vivaient là , mon colonel ." lui expliqua , obligemement, Carter . "Et qu'en nous détectant Janet et moi , il a pensé que vous étiez … vous et Daniel les …patientes ." **

**-"Donc , il pense !" conclut Jack .**

**-"Il doit avoir une intelligence rudimentaire …"hasarda Sam , prudemement .**

**-"Donc , si je vous suit bien , Sam ." essaya de traduire Daniel . "Ce truc à pensé que nous étions des femmes stériles ! Donc , ça n'avait rien avoir avec l'andropause ? " fit-il remarquer l'air suffisant au docteur Fraiser .**

**-"Nous avions raison tout les deux , Daniel ." rétorqua le médecin.**

**-"L'andropause ?" demanda Jack , l'air faussement dégagé .**

**-"Laissez tomber , Jack !" répondit Daniel .**

**-"Quoiqu'il en soit , notre séjour dans cette salle , m'a permit de déterminer un antidote efficace . Donc …" s'interrompit-elle en leur montrant les seringues aux deux hommes .**

**-"Vous avez rien d'autre ?" grimaça Jack, en voyant les deux aiguilles .**

**-"Non , colonel . Mais réjouissez vous , d'ici 15 jours vous serez comme neuf ." lui annonça-t-elle .**

**-"15 jours ?" répéta-t-il intéréssé , en jetant un regard à Carter . "On pourrait aller à la pêche!" proposa-t-il , joyeusement , tout en ayant tout autre chose en tête .**

**-"Désolé , mon colonel , mais je vais devoir vous garder à l'infirmerie durant ces 15 jours ." lui annonça le médecin , en lui faisant la piquûre .**

**-"Aïe ! …..Donc pas de Pêche ?" demanda-t-il déçu .**

**-"Non , pas de pêche !" lui confirma le docteur , en faisant sa piquûre à Daniel .**

**-"Désolé !" lui dit Sam , qui n'était pas vraiment désolée d'avoir encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé , entre eux , quelques heurs plus tôt .**

**-"Bon maintenant , tout le monde dehors ! Laissez les se reposer !" ordonna Janet à Sam et Teal'C en les poussant hors de la salle .**

**Sur un dernier regard à Jack le major Carter et le Jaffa quittérent la pièce .**

**-"De toutes façons , elle ne vous aurez pas accompagné !" lâcha Daniel en apercevant le regard nostalgique du colonel sur son second .**

**-"Daniel …Vous en voulez un peu ?" lui demanda , perfidemment , Jack en agitant sous son nez une cuillère de gélée bleue tremblotante .**

**Daniel , sentit son estomac faire plusieurs révolutions avant de manifester une brusque envie d'indépendance . **

**-"Colonel!" s'écria le docteur Fraiser , en voyant Daniel , jaillir de son lit , précipitement , pour se précipiter aux toilettes .**

**-"Quoi ?" fit il innocent .**

**Se passant une main dans les cheveux , Janet décida d'aller voir si Annette avait fini de compter les boîtes d'aspirine de l'infirmerie . Elle allait en avoir , sacrément besoin , si elle gardait ces deux là à l'infirmerie pour les 15 jours avenir . '_Ça va être l'enfer _!' songea-t-elle distraitement , en sortant de la salle .**

**FIN.**


End file.
